MISTAKES
by francisamy granger
Summary: Los errores son lo que nos hacen mas fuerte, y de ellos aprendemos...pero al parecer Hermione aun no logra entenderlo
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Dicen que el verdadero amor es eterno, no lastima, te llena de momentos felices y no traiciona...pero en realidad existe ese sentimiento llamado amor?

Hermione se cuestionaba una y otra vez que habia echo mal, en que habia fallado, que hizo para que el la tratara de esa manera, no creia merecerlo, entrego todo de si y al parecer no fue suficiente...descragó todo su dolor a travez del llanto, sin importarle quien la escuchara despues de todo estaba en su refugio, nadie sabia de el a excecion de...

-Aqui estabas... me puedes decir que rayos te sucede, saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo sin decir que sucedia- Harry se cayo de repente al notar el estado en el que estaba su amiga - estas bien?

Ella no contesto, solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, el se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado en el frio piso- me vas a decir que pasa- pregunto de manera suave, ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras dejaba salir las lagrimas, el la abrazo por los hombros- tiene que ver con el idiota de tu novio- ella se separo y asintio-que te hizo ese estupido?

-Esta mañana fui a verlo a su casa, queria sorprenderlo, cumpliamos dos años de novios-dijo con una amrga sonrisa-ni siquiera me moleste en tocar a la puerta tengo una copia de sus llaves y como ya te dije queria sorprenderlo...pero la sorprendida fui yo-sollozo volviendo a abrazarse a su amigo- el la abrazo con fuerza acariciando su cabello

-Sique Herm yo te escucho

-Fui hasta su habitacion y.. y ...

- y que linda

-el estaba con lavender... en su cama... ambos desnudos- y no pudos rompio en llanto nuevamente al recuerdo de esas imagenes

-ese maldito le voy a romper la cara, deja no mas que lo vea querra no haber nacido-dijo con furia el ojiverde

-y eso no fue lo peor-siguio ella-le grite exijiendo una explicacion y el me dijo...el me dijo que yo era una tonta si creia que el me habia sido fiel todo este tiempo, si creia que el me queria...me djo que de mi solo queria una cosa y como no la consiguio...de todas maneras ya no le importaba

-es un imbecil...no vale la pena, nunca la valio...ya no gastes mas tus lagrimas por el...no lo merece- dijo harry secando cariñosamente las lagrimas de su amiga castaña

-pero es que de verdad lo amaba-sigui llorando ella

Harry solo se limito a abrazarla fuertemente dejando que se desahogara

Asi es Harry y Hermione son amigos desde muy pequeños, los padres de Harry son de los empresarios mas reconocidos no solo en Inglaterra si no tambien en el mundo, su cadena de Hoteles era de las mas famosas y por supuesto ese gran imperio algun dia pasaria a las manos de él, en pocas palabras Harry era un niño mimado al que nunca se le nego nada, y a pesar de so siempre se le inculco la humildad por lo que hoy en dia es quien es.

Hermione no corre con la misma suerte, sus padres son dos humildes empleados domesticos trabajan para la familia Potter, gracias a ellos cuentan con una pequeña y acogedora casa cerca de la mansion Potter donde laboraban Jane Granger era el ama de llaves y Edward Granger era el chofer, se sentian muy a gusto con su trabajo puesto que los señores Potter eran muy amables y generosos.

A pesar de todo Harry y Hermione son amigos, los mejores que pueden existir, estudian en la misma escuela, gracias a Lili Potter quien ante el deseo de una hija y no poder tenerla ayuda a Hermione en todo lo que ella le permita, es como su hija, la quiere como tal, claro esta que Hermione retribuye todo lo que le dan con sus buenas calificaciones y ayudando a la sra, Potter en lo que se le ofreciera.

Quien diria que este seria el coienzo de una... un tanto complicada historia


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ya era algo tarde y en verdad odiaba pasar por aquel lugar, pero eso se ganaba por quedarse en la biblioteca tan ensimismada en la lectura sin siquiera notar el tiempo transcurrido, iba tan concentrada en caminar rápido y mantenerse alerta que casi pasa por alto algo muy curioso….

-papa…que haces aquí-pregunto Hermione al verlo salir de aquel casino de mala reputación-se supone que deberías estar en casa acompañando a mama, sabes que no le gusta quedarse sola-

-yo…hija…am estoy…

-edward!-lo llamo un Hombre de aspecto osco y poco confiable- espero que la próxima traigas todo lo que me debes, porque si no es asi mejor ni te aparezcas-y tras una mirada de desdén hacia las dos personas se marcho sin mas

-todo lo que le debes-inquirio Hermione en tono severo-en que demonios te has metido padre

-de verdad lo siento hija…..pero por favor no se lo digas a tu madre

-tan mal estas que mi madre no puede enterarse

-no claro que no…..es solo que no quiero preocuparla con tonterías-sonrió de manera nerviosa-yo vere luego como pago esto pero por favor prométeme que no se lo diras a mama

-esta bien, pero tu prométeme que dejaras esto…..desde cuando asistes a estos lugares?, si no te hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo creería

-eso no tiene importanci…..desde cuando papá- le interrumpió la castaña

-hace alguno meses

-cuanto exactamente has perdido?

-unas cuantas libras…..cuantas papá?-volvió a interrumpir ella

-10000 libras mas o menos

-demonios papa, sabes que no tenemos esa cantidad, creo que ni en 10 años la tendríamos….como piensas salir de esto

-no lo se hija, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

-esta bien te ayudare, conseguiré un trabajo y recogeremos el dinero poco a poco-ofreció ella lo que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro del señor-solo júrame que no volverás a este a lugar a no ser que sea para pagar tus deudas

-esta bien hija te lo juro y gracias…..te amo cariño

-también te amo papa, ahora vamos a casa mama debe estar histérica-y abrazados iniciaron el camino a casa.

-Dios santo papa lo prometiste, no puedo creer que hayas caído de nuevo-indignada Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala de la casa que compartía con sus padres-y ahora que haremos esto es demasiado…debes el doble, como es eso posible?

-yo no se como paso hija, no me pudo controlar…..perdóname-cayo el señor Granger destrozado a los pies de su hija sin poder contener mas el llanto-no se lo digas a tu madre, no lo soportaría…..te lo suplico

-lo siento papá pero esta vez no voy a acceder…..mama tiene que enterarse de esto…tenemos que ver si los sres. Potter nos ayudan con esto

-no-interrumpió el -ellos ya han hecho demasiado por nosotros

-tienes razón….de todas maneras se lo dire a mamá…ahora me tengo que ir, tengo una entrevista de trabajo en la cafetería de el centro-recogió sus cosas y antes de salir se dirigió a su padre- sabes que a pesar de todo te amo verdad-el solo asintió-adios-se despido ella

Quien podría imaginarse que ese seria el ultimo adiós que le dirigiría a su padre

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Hermione Granger vengo por el puesto de mesera que anunciaban en el periódico-se dirigio ella hacia una señorita tras el mostrador-todavia esta vacante?

-si por supuesto pase por aquí, en seguida llamo al gerente para que la reciba-amablemente la encargada le indico tras hacerla sentar en una mesa del local

Pasados unos minutos un hombre ya entrado en años se sentó frente a ella- usted es la señorita que viene para el puesto-pregunto el, ella asintió-me permite sus papeles-ella se los entrego y tras unos minutos de análisis por parte del señor…-parece que todo esta en orden….usted tiene 18 años según indica su identificación-ella asintió-esta por terminar el colegio?

-asi es señor en un par de meses y entrare a la universidad en otro par mas-aclaro la ojimiel

-supongo que solo dispone del trabajo durante esos meses-

-no señor de hecho me gustaría que fuera algo mas permanente, decía en el anuncio que se trabaja medio tiempo en las tardes y noches y afortunadamente las clases en la colegio y posteriormente en la universidad me permiten disponer de ese tiempo

-entonces yo no veo ningún inconveniente-le sonrió el a la chica-puede empezar a trabajar cuando usted guste…por cierto mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore

-se lo agradezco mucho señor Dumbledore, empezare el lunes si no hay ningún inconveniente

-no ninguno, la esperare entonces señorita Granger verdad?...si Granger -dijo volviendo a revisar los papeles-espero que sea muy eficiente

-no lo dude, muchas gracias….hasta luego- se despidió con un apretón de manos del amable señor

Al salir se encontró con la joven que la había atendido a su llegada-al parecer vamos a ser compañeras de trabajo…..mi nombre es Luna Lovegood-dijo ella ofreciendo su mano en forma de saludo, la castaña la acepto con una sonrisa-se que nos llevaremos muy bien

-eso espero- le respondió Hermione-nos vemos el lunes, bye-y salio del local con una sonrisa que no se le había viste en tiempo, mas esta no le duro demasiado al presenciar la horrorosa imagen que encontraría al llegar a su casa…

-¡papa!-la imagen frente a sus ojos era desgarradora, su padre, el hombre al que mas amaba en el mundo estaba frente a ella colgado del techo con un cinturón amarrado al cuello impiendole la respiración….lo mas rápido que pudo se acerco a el y trato de bajarlo de ahí, mas el peso de su padre pudo mas que ella haciendo que ambos colapsen al piso, de inmediato ella puso en practica las técnicas aprendidas en primeros auxilios, tomando sus signos vitales, al comprobar que estos eran nulos no pudo hacer mas que llorar sobre el cuerpo de ese ser tan amado y clamar por ayuda-alguien por favor ayúdeme!

Jane Granger regresaba a su casa dispuesta a preparar una deliciosa cena para su marido e hija disponiendo de algunos ingredientes que saco de la despensa de los Potter, pero no espero que unos gritos dejaran a un lado sus planes…corrió hasta su casa y lo que vio simplemente no pudo creerlo…..su hija sostenía a su querido Edward mientras sollozaba y lloraba sin consuelo….no pudo mas que dejarse caer a su lado y arrebatárselo de las manos mientras la imitaba…gritos y llanto era lo que ahora se escuchaba en ese humilde hogar alertando a los vecinos quienes inmediatamente avisaron a las autoridades competentes para que se encargaran de lo acontecido y ademos acompañaron a esa pequeña familia en su dolor

Como era de esperarse los Potter se hicieron presente mostrando apoyo a las dos mujeres que ahora se quedaban solas tras la muerte del hombre al que amaban…Harry no se despego ni un momento de su amiga y ella lo agradecía porque sospechaba que sin su apoyo no habría tardado nada en seguir el mismo camino que escogió su padre.

Dos días después de la lamentable tragedia se da la santa sepultura de quien en vida fue Edward Granger; amado esposo, padre y amigo.

Nadie supo la verdadera razón por la que aquel hombre tomo tan valiente y a la vez cobarde decisión, solo una persona lo sospecha, Hermione, pero por la memoria de su padre juro que nunca nadie se enteraría de aquella devastadora etapa de su vida, lo mejor era recordarlo como el esposo cariñoso, padre ejemplar y excelente amigo que fue, si, eso era lo mejor.

Ahora a la joven castaña le tocaria pagar los errores de su padre, tendría que hacerse cargo de su madre y de si misma…llevándola a madurar de una manera acelerada…..nunca se imaginaria lo que vendría a continuación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La vida puede ser muy triste a veces, pero hay ocasiones en que esta te sonríe.

Tras la muerte de su padre Hermione se había encerrado en su mundo, dedicándose a estudiar y a trabajar tratando de socializar lo menos posible, pero como dicen que los amigos se conocen en las malas, ahí estaban ellos para rescatarla, no fue un trabajo fácil vale recalcar pero tampoco fue imposible, solo tuvieron que estar para ella en todo momento y poco a poco la barrera emocional que ella se había impuesto se fue disolviendo, las secuelas quedaban, nunca es fácil olvidar a alguien tan importante en tu vida como es un padre pero ya no era tan doloroso como al principio, solo se limitaba a recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, además estaba su madre no podía dejarse vencer, por ella, debían apoyarse la una en la otra y es lo que venían haciendo hasta ahora.

Esa tarde con motivo de su graduación había decidido salir con sus amigos a tomar algo para celebrar, mas no espero que las cosas se pusieran como estaban

-es en serio chicos ya dejen de hablar de eso….es un tanto vergonzoso-expreso compungida la castaña

-vamos Hermione no seas mojigata…o me vas a decir que no sabes de lo que hablamos-se burlo su amiga pansy-tu eres la sabelotodo verdad, entonces ilumínanos con tus conocimientos, que han de ser amplios….dime que tal lo hace Krum, con ese cuerpo que se gasta

-creo que ustedes ya están algo tomadas, porque mejor no nos vamos y evitamos hacer un bochorno en publico-replico ella a lo que sus amigos varones asintieron evitando que se revelaran unos cuantos comentarios que pudieran comprometerlos

-andale amiga no seas aguafiestas, y responde lo que te pregunto pan-dijo su amiga parvati quien ya no podía ni siquiera mantenerse derecha en su silla

-yo no tengo porque contarles mis intimidades, y si se quieren quedar pues háganlo yo ya me voy-se levanto, recogio su bolsa y pago lo que había consumido-nos vamos o te quedas con esta borla de borrachas-le pregunto a Harry

-si vámonos….chicos ahí se las encargo-dijo de manera burlona dirigiéndose a sus amigos quienes pusieron cara de tragedia

-ash que tontos …ya váyanse….-dijo astiada-en serio ustedes no salen? Por que deberían, parecen un matrimonio, uno de estos días…..

Harry y Hermione decidieron salir para no seguir escuchando las incoherencias de su ebria amiga, se dirigieron al elegante auto de él, regalo de graduación, por parte de sus padres por supuesto y al no tener nada mas que hacer se dirigieron a su eterno lugar secreto para charlar un rato….

-de verdad a veces no se como Blaise aguanta a Pansy

-si en especial cuando se pone asi de insoportable-rieron ambos ante el impetuoso comentario…Hermione llevaba un vestido bastante sencillo color coral que se amoldaba a su figura, había pertenecido a su madre en su juventud y agradecia tener su misma figura por que de lo contrario no habría tenido que ponerse para la ocasión; Harry llevaba solo la camisa(un tanto desabotonada)y el pantalón de su traje, el saco lo dejo en su auto. Ambos tomaron asiento en el piso donde habían colocado unos cojines para estar mas comodos

-respecto a lo que decían las chicas tu ya….

-no no no yo no estuve con el…crei que lo sabias….fue por eso por lo que me dejo no lo recuerdas?-dijo ella un tanto incomoda

-si ya lo recuerdo lo había olvidado, lo siento-ella hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia-sabes….yo tampoco he estado nunca con nadie

-es una broma…..verdad?-el negó con la cabeza-nunca has tenido…..sexo-susurro

-asi es-suspiro-no crees que somos algo patéticos-ella lo miro algo extrañada para que continuara-es decir mira ya acabamos el colegio, los dos hemos tenido pareja, tenemos 18 años casi todos los chicos de nuestra de edad ya lo han hecho y nosotros…..

-nosotros no lo hemos experimentado-termino ella

-lo ves…..somos patéticos

-si lo somos

-y si lo experimentamos-dijo el después de un largo silencio-es decir lo experimentamos tu y yo…juntos

-que?….no lo se Harry, no creo que sea una buena idea

-solo piénsalo dicen que la primera vez debe ser con alguien especial…tu eres especial para mi y yo creo que soy especial para ti-ella asintió-lo ves además yo te confiaría mi vida, tu me confiarías la tuya?-ella volvió a asentir-entonces…

-y el amor Harry…..que hay con eso

-bueno eso es importante, pero nosotros nos amamos-ante la mirada preocupada de ella aclaro-digo no del modo que lo hacen dos amante pero nuestro amor va mucho mas alla que eso

-tienes razón-reflexiono ella-quizá no sea una mala idea después de todo

-entonces que dices-inquirió el de manera nerviosa

-si- soltó en un suspiro

-hagámoslo

-que ahora?-se alarmo ella a lo que el solo asintió- aquí-

-te molesta?

-no pero…..esta bien hagámoslo

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta fundir sus labios en un beso que les llevo corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, ella emitio un ligero gemido, el se separo y la miro-estas bien-ella solo se limito a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza-excelente-no espero un segundo mas y volvió a unir sus labios

Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, hubieron momentos en los que el miedo y la vergüenza se hicieron presentes, empero la pasión que los consumía borro todo rastro de inseguridad y cuando llego el momento del máximo placer se dieron las gracias mutuamente por tan maravilloso momento, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo debido al cansancio, ambos con una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción brillando en sus rostros.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Dos meses, dos malditos meses habían pasado desde aquel dia, es increíble como las cosas cambian de un momento a otro, como un chico humilde, amoroso y tan inteligente como el pudo convertirse en eso, Hermione no podía creerlo, era simplemente impensable, después de aquella apasionada tarde en la que ella y Harry lograron conocerse mas a fondo -y en la que ella pudo aclarar sus sentimientos hacia el- todo cambio, le gustaría decir que para bien pero era todo lo contrario, era como si el haber experimentado su despertar sexual hubiera logrado desatar la bomba que su amigo llevaba por dentro…..con solo decir que apenas y se habían visto un par de veces y eso era porque coincidían en la casa de el cuando le iba a ayudar a su madre, solo cruzaban un par de palabras y adiós, al parecer el tiempo que pasaba con sus nuevas "amiguitas" era mas ameno que el compartía con ella, era conocido por muchos que Harry Potter se había convertido en todo un Don Juan, prepotente, engreído y derrochador pues no había dinero que permaneciera en sus manos.

En momentos como estos cuando Hermione cavilaba en lo que había cambiado desde aquel dia era que se arrepentía de lo que sucedió quizá asi su amigo no se habría convertido en que ahora es.

Era sábado en la mañana, Hermione se encontraba ayudando a Luna a acomodar las mesas de la cafetería, llevaba casi dos meses trabajando ahí y en ese tiempo la rubia se había convertido en una amiga irremplazable para ella - sabes mañana mi pequeño cumplirá 2 años, le haremos una pequeña reunión y me gustaría que asistieras-dijo Luna mientras colocaba los manteles en mesa

-de veras, me gustaría mucho…gracias, asi aprovecho y lo conozco-sonrio la castaña ayudándole

-si y de paso conoces a mi esposo, le he platicado mucho de ti, y a mis suegros también, vas a ver que te sientes como de la familia

-en serio….espero que les hayas dicho cosas buenas…..no me gustaría causar una mala impresión

-no te preocupes todos ellos son un amor…los querras al instante

-no lo dudo-Hermione se dirigio hacia la puerta de la cocina llevando en sus manos algunos trastes que habían quedado del dia anterior, no conto que un repentino mareo hiciera que perdiera el equilibrio dejandolo caer todo

-oh por Dios! estas bien?-la sostuvo su amiga antes de que cayera

-si solo me fallo el equilibrio no te preocupes-dijo incorporándose y tomado asiento en el lugar mas cercano

-de verdad solo es eso?…últimamente te "falla" mucho el equilibrio, recuerda que el otro dia casi acabas con la vajilla…además de que ayer por poco y terminamos sirviendo pollo al vomito porque no aguantaste su olor

-que estas tratanto de decir?-y la miro inquisitivamente

-te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro

-cuando fue tu ultimo periodo?

-pero eso que im…-cayo ante la mirada insistente de su amiga-no lo se….no lo recuerdo, no soy muy regular que digamos…por que?

-ya no eres virgen verdad?

-que?...no tengo que responder a eso…oh Dios! No estaras insinuando que yo…

-pues no lo se…..solo tu puedes saberlo, pero los síntomas están ahí…..yo solo sospecho, recuerda que yo ya pase por esto

-si lo se pero no es posible…no puede serlo

-por que mejor no sales de la duda

-pero es que es imposible…yo no puedo estar embarazada!

-no va a estar segura hasta que lo compruebes

-pero como hago eso…no puedo pagar un medico, son muy costosos

-no es necesario-la calmo su amiga-voy un momento a la farmacia de la esquina y te compro una prueba casera si?-la ojimiel solo asintió con preocupación-esperame no me tardo

-muchisimas gracias

-no te preocupes ya regreso y saldremos de la duda

15 minutos después

Hermione salio del baño sin expresión alguna en su rostro y con la prueba en sus manos-que salio?-pregunto un tanto exitada su amiga

-POSITIVO-y rompió a llorar

XxxxX

hola...apareci jajajajaja

esta es una historia que subi primero en otra pagina, y decidi subirla aki tambien ya que los tengo algo abandonaditos...espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios please

ya saben acepto todo tipo de criticas


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

A veces las cosas suceden sin que las esperemos, en ocasiones pueden ser positivas, en otras no lo son tanto.

Después de haber descubierto su estado Hermione se hundió en desesperación, solo pensaba que haría en esos momentos, aun era muy joven para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande como era ser madre, no se sentía preparada para algo asi, pensaba en la gran decepción que le causaría a su madre enterarse de eso, simplemente no podía enfrentar su realidad.

-Hermione que piensas hacer-la soñadora voz de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos

-no lo se Luna…..no lo se-sollozo-ni siquiera tengo idea de como se lo diré a mi madre, va a matarme, de seguro y me querra echar de la casa y yo no se que haría si también la pierdo a ella

-tranquila, no creo que tu mama haga eso…..no estará muy feliz que digamos pero veras como después hasta le hace ilusión

-no lo creo-negó la castaña-apenas y tenemos dinero para mantenernos las dos, sabes que aun sigo cargando con las deudas que mi padre dejo y ahora….un bebe requiere muchos gastos

-si lo se pero….seguro y el padre del niño se hace responsable, porque no hablas con el-le animo la rubia

-dudo mucho que le guste la idea, pero es mi único recurso…..después de todo espero que nuestra amistad no este tan deteriorada y me apoye en esto

-veras que lo hace, no te preocupes más…..vamos seca esas lágrimas y llámalo-dijo la chica entregándole su móvil

-ahora?...es….está bien-acepto tomándolo

Tras unos segundos de espera él contestó-_hola_-

-si hola Harry…soy Hermione

-_Hermione? Vaya….dime que necesitas estoy un poco ocupado_

-necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante…..ahora si es posible-dijo tras las señas que le hacia su amiga

-_ya te dije que estoy ocupado (adivinen con quien) no puede ser luego_?

-no, tiene que ser ahora…..es urgente….por favor

_-esta bien, donde nos vemos?_

-en el lugar de siempre….si lo recuerdas?

-_ammmmm….si si claro, estare ahí en unos cinco minutos, adiós_-y sin esperar a que ella dijera algo mas, colgó

Hermione solto todo el aire que estaba conteniendo mientras duraba la conversación, le entrego el teléfono a Luna y la abrazo-gracias por hacer esto por mi-le dijo con voz ahogada-te lo debo-

-no te preocupes, estare siempre para ti cuando me necesites

-gracias…de verdad gracias, me voy no me tardo nada si?

-ya te dije que no te apures, tomate tu tiempo-y tras eso la castaña se apresuro a salir del local para llegar lo mas pronto a su destino.

-ya estoy aquí habla rápido que llevo prisa-dijo Harry al llegar al lugar donde solían compartir momentos amenos, ella ya se encontraba ahí sentada en el mismo lugar donde concibieron al pequeño ser que llevaba dentro

-lo mejor es que te sientes-dijo ella poniéndose de pie un tanto nerviosa

-habla ya y déjate de juegos, no dispongo de tu tiempo

-es algo muy serio

-mira si te vas a andar con rodeos es mejor que lo dejemos para después….que tal si….

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA….estoy esperando un hijo tuyo

La cara de Harry era un poema, no tenia expresión alguna-es una broma verdad?-pregunto después de unos minutos

-no, no es una broma es verdad

-pero como pudo suceder algo asi?-dijo el dejándose caer en un viejo sofá que se encontraba a su lado

-no recuerdo que nos hayamos cuidado….en ese momento no se me paso por la cabeza que algo asi fuera a pasar-inquirio ella sentándose a su lado

-y que demonios quieres que haga yo?-la miro con gesto molesto

-pues no lo se, pero yo no pienso correr sola con una responsabilidad que nos compete a los dos

-rayos Hermione que vamos a hacer…soy demasiado joven para tener un hijo por Dios!-dijo Harry cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Tras unos minutos en los que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio una idea pareció iluminar la mente del ojiverde, de manera apresurada se levanto alarmando a la castaña, saco su móvil y marco un numero llevándose el auricular a la oreja

-que sucedió-pregunto ella preocupada

-ya tengo la solución a esto

-a si? Y cual es?-cuestiono incrédula

-espera un momento…..hola, Dean….si soy Harry, escucha, recuerdas lo del problemita de la semana pasada?...si con Romilda, fíjate que me encuentro en las mismas y te quería pedir de favor que me digas donde fue que se decisieron de…..bueno tu sabes….ahhhhh, si se donde queda, atienden a toda hora verdad?...perfecto, em gracias….luego te cuento, adiós

-y?

-y vamos te tengo que llevar a un lugar-contesto el tomándola del brazo para sacarla del lugar y dirigirla a su auto

-por lo menos me vas a decir a donde?

-que no escuchaste?vamos a darle solución a este asunto


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Jamás en su vida se imaginó encontrarse en una situación asi, muchos menos con los valores que sus padres le inculcaron llevándola a apreciar la vida mas que a nada, valdría la pena recordar todo eso con lo asustada que estaba?

-tengo miedo-dijo Hermione mientras veía a Harry caminar de un lado a otro en el pequeño pasillo de la sala de espera de aquel hospital, si es que a eso se le puede llamar hospital

-no te preocupes, veras que esto es muy rápido, en un par de horas estaremos fuera y nos habremos librado de todo-aparento el tranquilidad

-no estoy segura de querer hacer esto

-y si no lo haces entonces que?-inquirió el molesto-yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de un hijo a estas alturas… y sinceramente no creo que tu quieras criar a un bastardo, menos aun si eso provoca que pierdas tu beca en la universidad, con lo difícil que te fue conseguirla-ella apretó los labios y aparto la mirada intentando contener el llanto

-sr. Potter-llamo la recepcionista del lugar, Harry se acercó a ella-mucho gusto soy la Sra. Lestrange…mmmmm aquí dice que viene porque su novia quieres practicarse un aborto verdad?

-asi es-Hermione se ubicó al lado de el-bueno ya sabe…..se nos paso un poquito la mano, y pues aun somos jóvenes, no queremos arruinar nuestras vidas tan pronto no?

-lo entiendo joven…..créame, es una sabia decisión…usted debe ser la chica verdad?-dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña, ella solo asintió-vamos no tengas miedo, esto es muy rápido y no sentirás nada…acompáñame-la mujer guio a la chica a un cuarto un tanto apartado-ten ponte esto-dijo entregándole una bata azul-también deberás tomar esto…no es nada malo, bueno para ti, pero eso ayudara a que el embrión salga mas rápido-declaro ante la mirada confusa de la chica dándole una botellita que contenia un liquido extraño-apresurate regreso en unos minutos-

La sra. Lestrange salio del lugar dejando a Hermione sola, en ese momento ella tenia una batalla de pensamientos en su cabeza, no sabia que hacer, no sentía que aquello fuera correcto, no es quien para quitarle la vida a nadie mucho menos si es una personita que no tiene la culpa de nada, muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, imágenes que la mostraban a ella con un pequeño entre brazos, un pequeño llamándola mama, u pequeño abrazado a ella en su primer dia de escuela, no podía, simplemente no podía, no haría eso, ella no era una asesina, no mataria al pequeño ser que llevaba dentro, no lo haría…..salio corriendo del lugar tirando las que cosas que aquella mujer le había dado, al salir se encontró de frente con Harry, pensó ignorarlo pero el la detuvo enfadado

-que sucede?-dijo molesto y confundido

-no puedo hacerlo….. no voy a hacerlo

-a que te refieres

-a esto…a abortar, no soy una asesina-y sin esperar respuesta se alejo del lugar sin mirar atrás pensando en que en ese momento necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse, y ese alguien solo podía ser…..

-Luna, no puede hacerlo….no pude-sollozaba la castaña aferrada a su rubia amiga

-que no pudiste linda, le dijiste al papa de tu bebe lo de tu estado?-la castaña asintió-entonces?

-le dije a Harry que estaba embarazada, y al principio se quedo como en shock, luego se enojo mucho y llamo a un amigo suyo que había pasado por el mismo "problemita" para que le diera una solución-dijo ella mas calmada y comenzando a molestarse

-espera…no me digas que el se quizo deshacer del bebe

-no lo habría dicho mejor

-es un imbécil como pudo si quiera pensar en ello…ay por favor no me digas que tu accediste-ella solo desvio la mirada-en que rayos estabas pensando?...no puedo creerlo

-pero no lo hice, me arrepentí…te juro que nunca me había sentido tan mal en mi vida, me sentí una basura

-que alivio-suspiro la rubia-por un momento pensé que si lo habias hecho

-no, no lo hice-la tarnquilizo

-y entonces que piensas hacer

-por el momento buscar el momento y las palabras adecuadas para decírselo a mi madre, después me quedan unos cuantos meses para pensarlo no?

-es verdad, mejor tranquilízate y vamos a trabajar que ya se esta llenando el lugar

-Luna-la detuvo antes de que saliera de la cocina donde se encontraban-gracias por escucharme

-de nada sabes que siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites-le respondió abrazándola-y ahora vamos a trabajar antes de que esto se alborote

-mama ya llegue…omm lo siento buenas noches-saludo Hermione reparando en la presencia de los Sres. Potter en su casa-sucede algo malo?-pregunto al ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre

-no lo se dímelo tu-le respondió la Sra. Granger a su hija

-de que hablas?-esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba

-no te hagas la tonta y explícame que hacias tu en una clínica donde se realizan abortos…..porque esa ideíta de que fuiste a acompañar a alguien no me la trago

-mama yo….. no se quién te dijo eso pero…

-un amigo muy cercano a nosotros nos aviso que los habían visto a ti y a Harry entrar a aquel lugar-interrumpió Lily

-Sra. Potter de verdad yo no se que decirle

-averigüe y me dijeron que mi hijo había pedido una cita para que su novia se practicara un ….para que interrumpiera su embarazo-volvió a interrumpir sin lograr pronunciar aquella palabra-pero también me dijeron que la chica salió corriendo del lugar antes de que se le aplicara cualquier procedimiento

-oh Dios…mama yo de verdad lo siento-Hermione rompió en llanto dejándose caer de rodillas a los pies de su madre colocando su cara cubierta con sus manos en el regazo de esta quien también estaba llorando

-cómo pudiste…después de todo lo que tu padre y yo te hemos enseñado….parece que no sirvió de nada-le reprocho-y ahora que haremos, sabes que no podemos con esto Hermione

-lo se mama….perdóname por favor te lo suplico-decía la ojimiel con la voz amortiguada por el llanto-fue un maldito error del que me arrepiento…yo fui una tonta

-de nada vale que lo hagas…lo hecho esta hecho, ya no puedes volver el tiempo atrás

-si, lo se…..mira yo no pude perderlo, no soy una asesina, voy a tenerlo, pero…yo…lo daré en adopción, le encontrare una linda familia que lo ame, lo cuide y le de todo lo que yo no podre darle

-no vamos a permitir eso-dijo esta vez el Sr. Potter-si no suponemos mal Harry, nuestro hijo-tomando la mano de su esposa-es el padre de ese bebe que esperas-ella asintió-entonces no te vamos abandonar cariño-termino de forma paternal

-se lo agradezco, pero él me dejo muy en claro que no quería saber nada relacionado con el bebe

-pues tendrá que escucharme, yo crie a un muchacho responsable y como tal tiene que hacerse cargo de sus errores

-además, es nuestro primer nieto….nunca me imaginé ser abuela tan joven…pero no se me da ilusión, y si es una niña? Sería estupendo, una pelicastaña de ojitos verdes….te la imaginas James?...aunque si es niño no importaría, de todas maneras se la podemos cortar-y en ese momento se sintió que la tensión disminuía un poco

-entonces, tu vas a tener al bebe y Harry va apoyarte, eso está decidido…vamos a hacer de ese bebe el más feliz del mundo, ya lo veras

-gracias de verdad…..no tengo como agradecerles

-solo procura cuidarte y mantener sano y salvo a mi nietecito está bien?-esta vez Lily se puso de pie, tomo a la chica de los brazos y haciendo que se sentara junto a ella coloco una mano en su aun plano vientre-programare una cita lo más pronto posible con mi ginecólogo para ver cómo va todo con esta criaturita si?

Hermione asintió sonriendo sintiendo que un gran peso se levantaba de sus hombros, miro a su madre y supo que aunque estaba decepcionada, las palabras de Lily Potter habían hecho que una ilusión comensara a crecer en su ser y que poco a poco esa misma ilusión haría que la perdonara y disfrutaran juntas de ese próxima maternidad, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien más hacia arribo en su hogar…

-ya estoy aquí, para que me necesitan-todos desviaron su mirada a la entrada de la casa donde se encontraba Harry con gesto aparentemente molesto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Parecía increíble la rapidez con la que pasaba el tiempo, ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que Hermione supo que su vida cambiaria para siempre, lo que quiere decir que ya contaba con 6 meses de gestación, su vientre esta notablemente mas grande, los cambios en su cuerpo han sido favorecedores dándole curvas que no antes no poseía, afortunadamente su embarazo iba viento en popa, asistía periódicamente al médico tal como se lo había prometido Lily, además de que era ella quien la acompañaba, precisamente en ese momento le tocaba su cita, lamentablemente la Sra. Potter había adquirido otro compromiso del cual no pudo zafarse por lo que por primera vez asistiría a su consulta acompañada con Harry, sin poder evitarlo recordó el dia en que le conto de su estado, luego de que el llegara a su casa sus padres prácticamente lo habían obligado a que se hiciera cargo de su irresponsabilidad, como era obvio el intentaba renegar de ello pero tras una amenaza por parte del Sr. Potter de privarlo de todos los beneficios que te da ser hijo de un magnate multimillonario no tuvo otra opción que acceder, después de aquello apenas y se habían visto, solo se encontraban de vez en cuando, cuando ella iba a la Mansión Potter a ayudar a su madre en lo que le fuera posible, dejo sus cavilaciones al reparar en la hora, Harry ya se estaba tardando demasiado, lo mas probable es que se hubiera olvidado de la cita….

-no puedo esperar mas, si sigo esperando perderé la cita-pensó Hermione consultando el reloj de su casa, decidió salir, tomo un taxi y se dirigio a la clínica

-pensé que ya no vendrías-saludo a Hermione el -y Harry…..Lily llamo para avisarme que ella no podría venir pero que Harry te acompañaría

-seguramente tenia algo mas importante que hacer-respondió ella-además yo podía llegar sola

-nada es mas importante que un hijo linda-recalco el-y no lo digo por indisponerte, pero hoy en dia hay muchos peligros y no es adecuado que una joven y mucho menos en tu estado ande sola, ya es un poco tarde

-no se preocupe….conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano, no me pasara nada

-eso espero, pero de todas maneras no dejo de angustiarme por ti-dijo el con gesto paternal-pero cuéntame, alguna novedad?

-no ninguna, solo que se mueve mucho

-eso es normal, y muy bueno, significa que esta sano y que ya no espera por salir al mundo-le explico el-vamos a ver si tenemos suerte esta vez y ese travieso deja conocer que es?

Hermione se dirigió a la camilla que el Dr. Le indico y como era costumbre se recostó en ella-ya sabes que esta un poco frio-le dijo el-veamos…..lo ves aquí esta-ella observo en la pantalla lo que le indicaba-estas son sus manitos, sus piecitos, su cabecita-no pudo evitar emocionarse como lo hacía siempre que veía a su bebe-y aquí esta…parece que Lily se seguirá quedando con las ganas

-a que se refiere

-bueno pues…parece que los hombres Potter son los dominantes-sonrio el-felicidades, tendras un varoncito

-enserio-y tras el asentimiento de Lupin derramo unas cuantas lagrimas …un niño, tendría un niño….un niño que seguramente seria el vivo retraro de su padre, se entristeció tras ese pensamiento pero lo descarto rápidamente, no debía deprimirse, su hijo estaba sano y creciendo dia a dia, eso era lo importante, además sabia que aunque Harry no lo quisiera, al bebe no le faltaría amor, de eso ella se encargaría

-te dare unas fotos para que se las enseñes a Lily, de seguro se emocionara mucho-ella asintio-las recomendaciones son las mismas de siempre, te espero en un mes, esta bien?-volvio a asentir

-gracias doctor Lupin….de verdad gracias-lo abrazo emocionada aun por la noticia

-no es nada pequeña…ten mucho cuidado-dijo el viéndola marcharse, de verdad esa joven valia oro

Saliendo de la consulta Hermione aprovecho para pagar una pequeña cuenta que debía en el mercado, sin embargo se distrajo al ver un pequeño osito de peluche color café vestido con un trajecito azul, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y vio su precio, reviso lo que cargaba de dinero y no le alcanzaba, iba a ubicar el bonito peluche en su lugar cuando…

-ten linda aquí esta tu cambio-le dijo la amable señora del mercado-oh es precioso ese osito, vas a comprarlo para tu bebe…..que es niño o niña?

-es niño, acabo de enterarme…y no, lo siento, solo estaba mirando-la encargada no pudo evitar observar a la joven, la conocía de hace algún tiempo, sabia que sus padres trabajaban como empleados en la casa de la familia Potter, también sabia que no hace mucho el padre de la chica había fallecido y de una u otra manera dedujo que las condiciones económicas de ella no eran muy favorables, haciendo uso de su buena voluntad decidio hacerle un regalo

-te gusta?-le pregunto

-ah si…..esta precioso

-entonces llevatelo-la castaña la miro sorprendida-considéralo un regalo de mi parte para tu bebe

-no podría-y ante la cara de exasperación de la señora-en serio?…..muchas gracias

-no importa…y anda vete ya que se hace algo tarde y es peligroso

-si …..muchas gracias-y salio de la tienda dispuesta a dirigirse al lugar donde laboraba, era tarde si, pero tenia que ayudar a Luna, ya la había cubierto muchas veces, y no se podía dar el lujo de perder su trabajo

Iba caminando abrazada al lindo peluche, tan feliz por la linda noticia de su hijo que no se percató de que alguien la seguía, hasta que ese alguien se ubico tras ella y le paso un brazo por el cuello-tranquila si colaboras no te pasara nada-ella comenzó a temblar ante el pensamiento de lo que pudiera pasarle

-no tengo nada que pueda interesarte-dijo ella tratando de que su voz saliera lo mas normal posible

-eso lo decido yo princesa…haber dame tu cartera….ahora que no tengo tu tiempo-se altero al ver que ella no reaccionaba

-esto es lo que tienes-dijo el sacando el poco dinero con el que ella contaba y lanzando su bolso a la cera-solo a mi se me ocurre asaltar a una pobretona-pero se callo al notar algo que brillaba y colgaba del cuello de la chica-pero miren que tenemos aquí…..seguro es de oro…me van a dar una buena suma por esto-le quiso arrebatar el collar a la chica, mas ella no lo permitio, era un objeto muy preciado para ella, su padre se lo había obsequiado cuando cumplio los 15 años, según el pertenecia a su abuela

-no por favor, esto no…..no vale nada es falso-dijo desesperada

-crees que soy estúpido….reconozco algo bueno cuando lo veo-dijo el dándole una bofetada en el rostro que por poco y la tira al piso, le arrebato rápidamente la cadena y se fue huyendo del lugar…ella se agacho a recoger su bolso y el peluche del piso que se le había caído del susto y se dispuso a caminar hasta llegar a su trabajo

-pero que rayos te paso-dijo sorprendida Luna cuando la vio llegar y notar el tono morado que comenzaba a teñir su pómulo además de su labio roto

-no es nada-trato de tranquilizarla la ojimiel

-que no es nada, mira nada mas como vienes…..dime quien te hizo eso

-me robaron….eso es todo…..ahora si me permites voy a cambiarme para ayudarte a atender a los clientes-sin esperar a que su amiga dijera algo mas fue al baño para ponerse su uniforme y tratar de disimular aunque sea un poco sus heridas, salio luego de unos minutos

-segura que estas bien-volvio a insistir la rubia

-seguro-forzo una sonrisa ella-ademas necesito el dinero

-esta bien, ve a atender la mesa 9

Se dirigio a donde su amiga le indico, caminaba con la cabeza baja para evitar que la gente notara su pomulo y labio, cuando llego a la mesa se limito a entregar las cartillas de menú y esperar a que pidieran su orden sin mirar a los comensales, nunca espero encontrárselo ahí

-Hermione?...que haces aquí-era Harry quien sorprendido observaba a su amiga(si aun podría llamarla asi)

-am Harry…pues creo que es obvio, aquí trabajo-respondio ella sorprendida pero con indiferencia

-se conocen?-pregunto la chica que lo acompañaba, seguramente otra de sus nuevas "amigas"

-si, somos amigos-el le contesto

-no, no lo somos…solo somos conocidos-contradijo Hermione, el ojiverde se sorprendio tras la aclaración pero no dijo nada, si embargo cuando reparo en el rostro de su ella no pudo evitar preguntar

-que te suedio?porque tienes el rostro asi?

-no es de tu incumbencia- se limito a decir ella-que les sirvo?

-a mi solo un cappuccino, descremado por favor-dijo la mujercita

-lo mismo-dijo el confundido por su comportamiento

-bien…ya regreso-y solo al verla caminar Harry pudo notar el vientre de la chica y lo muy grande que este estaba, se puso a calcular y dedujo que en unos tres meses sus hijo nacería…su hijo…..se escuchaba raro, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa al darse cuenta de lo pudo haber hecho meses atrás, pero se olvido de ello en el momento en su acompañante llamo su atención

Nunca espero que el dia mas feliz de su vida se convertiría también en el mas desdichado, primero le roban y la golpean y luego se encuentra con el padre de su hijo muy bien acompañado, aun estaba en shock por lo del robo y le pasaba esto, de verdad parecía que no contaba con suerte alguna y al parecer las angustias le estaban pasando factura pues no lograba deshacerse del malestar que la estaba atacando, comenzó a preparar los pedidos de la mesa 9, cuando Luna llego tras ella poniendo una mano en su hombro….su susto fue tal que derramo todo lo que tenia a su alcance y sin poder resistirlo mas se dejo caer al piso de rodillas comenzando a llorar y a sollozar con fuerza

-Hermione!-la llamo Luna arrodillándose junta a ella y abrazándola fuertemente-ya tranquila, todo esta bien, shu-trataba de tranquilizarla

-no Luna nada esta bien…tengo tanto miedo-sollozaba la castaña

El escándalo se escuchó hasta afuera alertando a algunas personas, entre ellas Harry quien sin importarle un pepino su nueva "amiga" corrio a ver que ocurría, no pensaba encontrarse la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos, jamás había visto a Hermione asi, llorando sin consuelo, temblando y abrazada a una chica rubia como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Hermione!-grito el, la chica lo miro y el se limito a arrodillarse junto a ella, al ver su rostro golpeado y lleno de lágrimas la aferro a su pecho como hace tiempo no lo hacia-ya, está bien linda no pasa nada-murmuro besando su cabello mientras ella se abrazaba mas a el, interrogo a la rubia con la mirada y esta con un susurro le dijo " la asaltaron y la golpearon", eso hizo que se llenara de ira, pero los sollozos de la chica entre sus brazos hicieron que vertiera toda su concentración en ella, la ayudo a levantarse y le dijo-te llevare a casa esta bien?-ella asintió aun llorando, la abrazo por los hombros y la saco por la puerta trasera, hizo que se metiera en su coche y la llevo en su casa

-pero que rayos le sucedió-pregunto Jane a Harry una vez su hija estuvo acostada en su cama

-al parecer le robaron, y la golpearon….no lo tengo muy claro, no ha querido decirme nada

-Harry…..-escucho que la chica lo llamaba, el se acerco a ella y se sento a un lado de ella en la cama-por que no me acompañaste a la cita con el medico?-le dijo en un susurro

-cual cita….demonios-lo había olvidado, no se pudo sentir mas basura-lo siento de verdad…..lo olvide-trato de disculparse, mas ella no dijo nada…..después de unos minutos

-Harry

-dime

-quédate conmigo

Era lo menos que podía hacer, la acomodo en su pecho acariciando su cabello, por lo menos esa noche se quedaría velando su sueño

XxxxxxxxxxxX

lo siento, lo siento de verdad lo siento, me equivoque horrible subi un capitulo de mi otra historia en esta, es que ni yo se donde tengo la cabeza...gracias Angelinarte por hacerme esa observacion, aki les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

pleaseeeeeee dejen sus reviews y gracias a los que siguen mis historias...les prometo actualizar pronto

besos

Francisamy Granger


	8. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Otra vez todo volvió a la "normalidad", después de aquel fastuoso dia Harry siguió haciéndose el desentendido con su responsabilidad, a Hermione ya no le sorprendió, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la idea de que de una u otra manera tendría que criar a su hijo sin su ayuda, afortunadamente contaba con los Sres. Potter y su madre quienes se mostraban emocionados ante la pronta llegada del infante, ya estaba de 38 semanas, lo que quiere decir que en cualquier momento entraría en labor por lo que prácticamente la obligaron a quedarse en casa, ya ni siquiera la dejaban hacer nada, solo se limitaba a preparar algo de comida para ella y acomodar una que otra cosa del bebe en su cuarto, utilizaría la misma cuna en la que ella reposo mientras era pequeña, ya de por si su cuarto era de tamaño reducido, ahora con todo lo que había metido ahí, perteneciente al bebe por supuesto, dudaba incluso que ella caviera, eso le hizo recordar la linda habitación que Lily Potter había adecuado para el niño en su casa…era enorme, preciosa, tenia muchos juguetes, una lindo cuna en el centro, las paredes pintadas de azul, contaba con una mecedora y unos cuantos muebles, sin duda era un cuarto digno de la realeza, nada comparado a lo que ella podía ofrecerle, al menos sabia que con ellos su pequeño se sentiría comodo y nunca le faltaría nada.

-un momento-dijo al momento en que escucho que golpeaban a su puerta-ah hola Luna-sonrio a su amiga tras la puerta-pasa, pasa

-gracias….no te molesta que haya traido a Billy verdad-pregunto la rubia tomando de la mano a un pequeño pelirrojo de carita pecosa y unos preciosos ojos azules tan soñadores como los de su madre

-no no hay problema…..al contrario gracias por visitarme ya me estaba volviendo loca en esta casa sola-señalo la chica-hola Billy como estas?-se dirigio al niño, este se limito a mirar a su madre y para luego esconderse en su regazo, era muy timido-aun lo asusto verdad?

-no eres tu…el es asi, deja que te tome confianza

-espero que el mio sea un poco mas sociable…..pero que mal educada soy, les ofrezco algo?

-no, no te quiero causar molestias

-no es ninguna, además ya me esta dando hambre

-entonces déjame ayudarte y entre las dos preparamos algo, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, vamos-la guio a la cocina, no sin antes dejar al pequeño pelirrojo seguro sentado en la sala jugando con algunos juguetes que le trajo su madre-disculpa que el espacio sea reducido pero es lo que tenemos

-no hay problema, dime que se te antoja

-no lo se…que tal si preparamos unos refrescos y unos sándwiches

-suena bien, yo hago los sándwiches

-pero lo refrescos son algo mas fácil de hacer, eres tramposa-se quejo mientras sacaba los ingredientes del congelador

-shit, no rezongues, y prepara los jugos-la callo la rubia comenzado a cortar los panes, se detuvo al escuchar como un liquido se derramaba en el piso-y asi querias preparar lo sándwiches, mira ya derramaste el agua

-me temo que nos agua-se notaba gran preocupación en su rostro-creo que rompi fuente

-oh por Dios!...tengo que llevarte al hospital

-no no no, llama a mi mama, ahí esta el número, yo voy a cambiarme antes de que comiencen las contracciones-y ante la mirada sorprendida de su amiga-no he pasado por esto, pero créeme estoy bien informada

10 horas habían pasado desde que comenzaron las contracciones, aparentemente en unos minutos mas comenzaría a pujar, pero ya se sentía agotada, Hermione observo a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, estaba su madre quien sostenia su mano a su derecha, la Sra. Potter a su izquierda, parecía nerviosa, Harry sentado en un sillon al frente sin despegar la vista del teléfono entre sus manos, al parecer quería hacer todo menos estar ahí, y el Sr. Potter cerca de la puerta observándolo, Luna estaba afuera con su esposo e hijo esperando el momento en el que conocería a su ahijado, porque si Hermione la había nombrado madrina de su pequeño, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que la rubia había hecho por ella

-bien, creo que ya es hora de pujar-dijo el Dr. Lupin ingresando a la habitación-estas lista?-le pregunto a la chica

-eso creo

-bien, comencemos

Levanto sus piernas para tener mayor acceso al canal del parto, tanto su madre como Lily se mantenían a su lado cada una sostiendo una de sus manos, el Sr Potter se ubico al lado de su esposa con un filmadora tratando de grabar cada momento, y el doctor dispuso que Harry se ubicara al lado de el ayudándolo a sostener una de las piernas de la chica

-cuando cuente hasta diez, pujas-le dijo la una enfermera que sostenía su otra pierna, bie 10…..puja, ella lo hizo

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos cuando por fin se escuchó un llanto en el lugar, para Hermione era lo mas hermosa que había oído en su vida, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad, lo observo, estaba lleno de sangre y una sustancia blanquecina adornaba su carita, la enfermera lo limpio un poco y lo coloco en su pecho

-bienvenido al mundo-sonrio feliz el Dr., mientras las mujeres sollozaban de alegría-ven Harry corta el cordón-le dijo al chico extendiéndole unas tijeras quirúrgicas, el peliazabache hizo lo que le indicaron, al parecer ahora si prestaba todas su atención a lo que acontecía

-nos llevaremos un momento al niño para revisarlo y limpiarlo y luego lo traeremos para que lo alimentes, esta bien?-y la enfermera se llevo al niño indicándole a Harry que la siguiera

-felicidades hija, hiciste un buen trabajo-la felicito su madre

-es un bebe precioso-sollozo la sra. Potter abrazándola

-estuviste estupenda Hermione, ahora descansa un poco, mientras traen al bebe-le sugirió Lupin

-gracias por todo Remus, eres un gran amigo

-no es nada James, solo hago mi trabajo-en eso entro Harry con el bebe entre sus brazos, este ya se encontraba limpio y envuelto en una mantita azul claro con un gorrito en su cabecita, se acerco a la chica y se lo entrego

-Hola bebe-dijo ella sosteniendo su pequeña mano y besando su breve frentesita-yo soy tu mami

-y ya saben como le van a poner

-Edward James…-dijo ella sin consultarle a nadie

-Edward James Potter es un lindo nombre, es perfecto-dijo Lily conmovida al notar que el pequeño llevaría el nombre de sus dos abuelos-yo arreglare todo el papeleo, me acompañas James

-claro cariño, ya regresamos-sin mas salieron

-ammmmm yo creo que también me voy, tengo un asunto muy importante que resolver-dijo Harry consultando su celular

-cualquier cosa es mas importante que esto-susurro la castaña

-que dijiste?

-nada…..solo….vete ya?-el se acerco a ella y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de su hijo, y salio del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo. No fue hasta el dia siguiente en que le darían el alta cuando volvió a aparecer, ya se imaginaba cual era su asunto tan importante, solo bastaba darse cuenta que cargaba la misma ropa de ayer además de un olor dulzón que sin duda era del perfume de alguna de sus amantes de turno.

Se dirigieron a casa en el carro del Sr Potter, puesto que no se sabía donde había dejado el su coche, en el momento en que ella iba a bajar del auto, el chico se dispuso a tomar a su bebe en brazos, sin embargo ella no se lo permitió

-pero que te sucede, también es mi hijo, yo soy su padre-indico el molesto por la actitud de ella

-si, eres su padre, pero no actúas como tal…..y a mi hijo no le pones una mano encima, mucho menos después de haber estado con una de tus zorras-el ojiverde se quedó estupefacto ante tal declaración, pero no pudo hacer gran cosa cuando su padre casi a la fuerza hizo que se subiera al auto

Hermione ingreso a su casa con su hijo en brazos, se dirigió a su habitación y recostó al pequeño en su cuna-no te preocupes cariño…yo siempre voy a estar para ti y aunque tu padre no nos quiera se que lograremos salir adelante juntos-beso una vez mas a su hijo en la frente y se acostó en su cama tratando de dormir un poco pero con la tristeza y la decepcion inundando su corazón.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 9

Al parecer la maternidad no es algo tan malo después de todo, no claro que no lo es, mucho menos si cuentas con personas maravillosas que te apoyan, y brindan su amor no solo al pequeño ser al que diste vida si no también a ti

No podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde que pudo tener por primera vez a su bebe entre sus brazos, ese dia se llevaría a cabo su bautizo y posteriormente su fiestita en celebración de su primer añito

En ese instante Hermione se encontraba vistiendo al pequeño Eddy como lo llamaban de cariño con su trajecito blanco, sin duda era un niño hermosos, su cabello castaño como el de su madre y desordenado como el de su padre, piel blanca y una linda carita adornada por unas cuantas pequitas y por supuesto sus bellos ojos de un color verde intenso que hacia que no existiera la duda de hijo de quien era

-haber cielo déjame colocarte el zapatito-le hablaba ella a su hijo quien no acostumbrado a vestir ropas tan recargadas intentaba quitárselas-quedate quietecito y no te quites la ropa o la abuela se enojara con migo

-buela-dijo el extendiendo sus bracitos hacia su madre

-si amor ya vamos con la abuela, mientras tanto…..mama podrias verlo un momento mientras me arreglo-le dijo a su madre que acababa de entrar a su habitación

-claro hija…vamos hermoso, ven con migo mientras tu mami se pone hermosa

-mami dinda

-si bebe, tu mami es muy linda pero se va a poner mas linda-dijo tomándolo de mano para que caminara junto a ella hacia la sala

Ese dia se podría un vestido blanco que la Sra. Potter le había regalado por su anterior cumpleaños, los combinaría con sus zapatillas también blancas y dejaría su cabello suelto acomodándolo con una diadema, no quería verse mal en frente de los amigos de la familia Potter ya que si vestia como acostumbraba hacerlo seria el hazmereir del lugar (generalmente se vestia con jeans, sudaderas y tenis, un estilo un tanto masculino)

No demoro mas de 15 minutos en arreglarse y salio de la casa junto a su madre e hijo dirigiéndose a la Mansion Potter donde los esperaban los Sres. Potter

Una vez en el lugar se encaminaron rumbo a la iglesia donde se oficializaría el bautizo, no sin que antes Lilly y James Potter llenaran de atenciones y mimos a su pequeño nieto

La iglesia estaba adornada con unos cuantas flores blancas y estaba casi vacia a excepción de unas cuantas personas que fueron invitadas para presenciar la misa en honor al niño

Ahí se encontraban Luna y su esposo con su pequeño hijo, el Dr Lupin también acompañado por su esposa y un joven de aproximadamente unos doce años, de seguro su hijo, y un joven rubio a quien Hermione se dirigio

-Draco me da mucho gusto que hayas venido-dijo la castaña abrazandolo

-no podía perderme el bautizo del pequeño conejo-llamo cariñosamente al hijo de la joven quien rio ante el comentario-permiteme decirte que luces bellísima

-no digas tonterías, y vamos a ocupar nuestros lugares que esto ya va a comenzar

-espera…y Harry, no lo van a esperar-pregunto el mirando hacia la salida

-no lo creo, de seguro se le presento algo mas importante que hacer

-de veras que ese chico no entiende, se esta perdiendo de los mejores momentos de su hijo

-no quiero amargarme la vida pensando en eso, Eddy tiene a muchas mas personas que si lo quieren y lo aprecian de verdad….. con saber eso me basta, además de que tiene un padrino muy consentidor y ya no necesito que alguien mas lo malcríe

-tienes razón, vasta con migo para secundar sus travesuras

-oye, tienes que ponerle orden, no inculcarle el desorden

-no tu le enseñas el orden, y yo lo ayudo a hacer travesuras

-me estoy arrepintiendo de nombrarte su padrino….creo que mejor se lo pediré a Ronald

-muy tarde linda ya tomaste una decisión asi que mantenla-finalizo el abrazándola por los hombros mientra ambos reian dirigiéndose a sus lugares

La ceremonia en si fue muy linda, los padrinos tomaron sus lugares sosteniendo al niño en el momento de mojar su cabecita (asi se bautizan a los niños en mi país, no se como será en otros lugares, ZORRY XD)Eddy como siempre un niño muy tranquilo se la paso sonriendo en todo momento y como era de suponerse Harry brillaba por la ausencia

Cuando la misa termino regresaron a la Mansion Potter, que era el lugar donde se realizario la fiesta del niño, estaba adecuado todo de una manera que el lugar pareciera un pequeño parque de diversines, con globos por aquí y por aya, juguetes en todos lados, unas cuantas mesas donde ya se encontraban algunas personas, amigos mas cercanos de la famila por supuesto y una mesa en el centro sosteniendo un enorme pastel en el que se leia

"_para el bebe mas bello del mundo_

_Edward James Potter Granger"_

Todo parecía estar perfecto el pequeño había recibido muchos regalos por parte de los invitados, los niños que habían asisitido al evento jugaban y correteaban por doquier y ni que hablar del festejado que hasta de su hora de siesta se olvido por lo entretenido que estaba con sus juguetes nuevos

Fue en el momento de cantar el cumpleaños feliz que el ausente padre de la creatura se hizo presente ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de gran cantidad de los invitados, mas el no hizo caso a tales y fue directo hacia su hijo plantandole un tierno beso en la frente aparentando ser el amoroso y preocupado padre que no era

El resto del dia paso sin contratiempos, Harry estuvo casi todo el tiempo a cargo de su hijo desde su llegada, al principio jugaba con el y lo llenaba de besos y abrazos, eso al niño le encantaba puesto que eran poco los momentos que compartían juntos, pero parecía artarle ya que luego de un rato desvio toda su atención a su teléfono móvil, en algunas ocasiones el niño intento llamar su atención a lo que el repondia tomando un juguete y lanzándolo un par de metro lejos para que lo atrapara como si de un perro se tratase, hasta que el niño no pudo mas por tanta indiferencia y haciendo un puchero fue donde su madre quien en ese instante conversaba con su rubio amigo

-que paso corazón-le pregunto ella cargándolo al verlo llegar con su ojitos a punto de botar lagrimas

-papi no quele jugal con migo-dijo el escondiendo la carita en su cuello

-no importa campeón, ven yo si quiero jugar con tigo….que te parece si vamos por esas de aya-dijo el rubio señalando unos balones que se encontraban no a tanta distancia-y te enseño a meter goles-el niño solo asintio

-ve corazón, tu padrino es muy bueno jugando futbol…el te va enseñar muy bien-animo ella a su pequeño

-ta bien, vamos-la chica lo bajo y tomando la mano de Draco se dispusieron a comenzar su juego

En ese instante recordó cuando conocio al rubio, se habían cruzado un par de veces en el colegio porque estudiaban en el mismo, pero no en el mismo curso por lo que no se llegaron a conocer, comenzaron su amistad casi un mes después de que Eddy naciera, ella había retornado a sus clases en la facultad para evitar atrasarse, y el al verla sola por ser prácticamente nueva se acerco iniciando una conversación, al principio no se caian bien, tuvieron sus roces pero con el pasar de los días y al irse conociendo mas puedieron entablar una amistad

Como es de suponer ella aun se encontraba dolida por el fracaso de su anterior amistad con el ojiverde y se le hizo difícil confiar en su nuevo amigo, pero el poco a poco fue haciéndola ver que no todas las personas son iguales y que de vez en cuando es bueno confiar en alguien

El chico se había convertido en un gran apoyo para ella, sobre todo por el niño, ya que el le ayudaba a cuidarlo cuando tenían que hacer un trabajo o estudiar juntos, en vano no era su padrino, además Ron, Luna, Draco y ella pasaban unas lindas tardes juntos cuando se reunian

Decidio no cavilar mas en sus pensamientos y se dedico en buscar con la mirada al pelinegro para asi reprocharle la falta de tacto para con su hijo

Al no verlo por ningún lado decidio ingresar a la casa para ver si ahí de encontraba, pero unos gritos provenientes del despacho del Sr. Potter la distrajeron de su objetivo y no pudo evitar acercarse a ver que sucedia

-no pueso creer en la persona que te has convertido…..ERES UN PREPOTENTE, ENGREIDO, MUJERIEGO, DESPIFARRADOR, IRRESPONSABLE…sinceramente te desconozco, yo no te crie asi-escucho decir al Sr. James

-vamos papa no es para tanto….no soy nada de eso de lo que tu dijiste-al parecer a quien regañaban era a Harry(bien merecido se lo tieneXD)

-que no es para tanto….ERES ESO Y MUCHO MAS…como te atreves a faltar a un dia tan importante como son el bautizo y el cumpleaños de tu hijo

-pero si estoy aquí

-pues no lo parece, tu cuerpo podrá estar aquí pero no tu mente no

-estas diciendo tonterías

-Tonterías…TONTERIAS…tonterías son las que tu haces…que no ves que le estas haciendo daño al niño, el podrá ser muy pequeño pero se da cuenta de las cosas

-de que cosas exactamente

-de que va a ser… el niño se da cuenta de que tu no lo quieres

-pero yo si lo quiero

-DEMUESTRASELO

-lo hago

-como…..pasando cinco minutos al dia con el, dejándolo cada vez que alguna de tus mujeres te llama o como …..DIMELO

-bueno…..yo…..siempre estoy muy ocupado

-en que?...saliendo con cuanta mujer se te cruce en frente, asistiendo a cada fiesta que te invitan o como?, porque a la universidad y a la empresa no es que vas mucho que digamos

-acaso me están investigando

-no es necesario, no eres muy discreto que digamos, además y si lo hiciera que?...vives a cuesta mia

-yo …..no

-si sigues comportándote como lo has hecho hasta ahora voy a tomar medidas drásticas

-a que te refieres…me vas a quitar mi dinero?...por que te recuerdo…

-no, no vale la pena que haga eso, el dinero me importa muy poco…..lo que si hare es quitarte la tutela de Edward y prohibirte que lo veas

-pero es mi hijo…..no puedes hacer eso

-oh claro que puedo y lo hare que no te quepa la menor duda

-no…..por favor papa….no hagas eso-se escuchaba asustado en verdad-yo te prometo….no te juro que voy a cambiar…pero no me lo quites, no lo soportaría

-en verdad estas dispuesto a dejar tus andanzas con tal de conservar a tu hijo

-si estoy dispuesto a todo por el…..de verdad lo amo muchísimo

-espero que no sean solo palabras

-no lo serán te lo aseguro

Hermione tras la puerta de aquel despacho solo pudo suspirar, no sabia si de alivio o de miedo ante lo que se avecinaba, seria capaz de soportar a Harry mas tiempo del que ya lo hacia?, o aun peor seria el capaz de cumplir su promesa?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Los momentos que compartimos con nuestros amigos son muy amenos, sobre todo si a estos amigos no los hemos visto por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde y Hermione miraba a sus amigos del colegio platicar, de vez en cuando ellos comentaban algo en lo que la hacían participe, pero esto era minimo ya que no podía dejar su trabajo de lado

Se habían reunido en el bar donde la chica trabajaba después de dos años sin verse; en el lugar estaban presentes Pansy, Zabini, las gemelas Patil, Neville, un recién incorporado Draco y por supuesto Harry

-saben que? Esto no me gusta-opino Pansy-Herm no participa de la conversación y asi esto no funciona

-es verdad se supone que es una reunión del grupo y faltas tú-dijo Parvati dirigiéndose a la castaña

-ya les dije chicos que ahora estoy ocupada, se los dije cuando me llamaron hace una semana…discúlpenme si

-pero no pudiste pedir permiso o que se yo-insistio su amigo Neville

-pues no…lo que sucede es que mi amiga, la chica rubia que esta alla-señalo a Luna que se encontraba tras el mostrador-ya me ha cubierto muchas veces y no quiero abusar de su amabilidad

-tu siempre tan justa-bromeo Zabini

-ya se, tengo una idea-dijo Harry tras unos minutos en los que solo reian-que les parece si este fin de semana vamos a pasar un lindo dia en la casa que tienen mis padres en la playa?

-es una buena idea…suena divertido, vamos-dijo Pansy a lo que casi todos asintieron

-no lo se…no tengo con quien dejar a Eddy, mi mama esta algo agripada y los Sres. Potter ahora se encuentran de viaje-reflexiono la ojimiel

-pues lo traes y listo….ademas quiero conocerlo-ninguno de sus amigos conocía a su hijo, para ellos fue una gran sorpresa enterarse de la existencia de este

-pero no creen que les causaría muchas molestias, es aun pequeño, apenas tiene dos años y…

-no se hable mas…el sábado iremos a la playa y Eddy vendrá con nosotros, yo te ayudare a cuidarlo, también es mi hijo-la animo Harry

-esta bien…pero después no se quejen-acepto ella-pero esperen, puedo invitar a alguien

-claro…a quien quieres invitar, alguna conquista?-la molesto Parvati

-no seas tonta, es a mi amiga Luna, déjame preguntarle…Luna!

La rubia acudió a su llamado-Dime

-mira te presento a unos amigos ellos son Pansy, Zabini, Neville, Paty, Parvati y bueno a Harry y a Draco ya los conoces…chicos ella es Luna

-Hola!-saludaron todos a la vez

-bueno te llamaba para preguntarte si te gustaría venir con nosotros a la playa el sábado

-me encantaría….pero espera y Ron y Billy

-oh! Lo había olvidado, son su esposo y su hijo-explico a sus amigos

-no hay problema, pueden venir, entre mas seamos mejor, veras que la pasamos genial-dijo esta vez Zabini

-entonces perfecto, nos vemos en mi casa el sábado a las 7am, yo alquilare una van, no se preocupen por eso-ofrecio Harry

Todos estaban felices seguramente seria una salida muy divertida.

-aaaajjjjjjj, sin duda la playa es muy relajante-dijo Draco una vez hubieron llegado a la playa

-no cave duda-apoyo Zabini

-chicos vayan a buscar un buen lugar donde podamos poner los parasoles-les ordeno Pansy

-si mama!-si las miradas mataran ya estarían muertos

-Eddy cariño despierta ya llegamos-le decía Hermione a su hijo que en esos momentos se encontraba dormido en los brazos de su padre

-vamos a la casa, lo cambiamos y lo despertamos, esta bien?-dijo Harry a lo que la chica asintio

Una vez el pequeño niño estuvo despierto y ambos con su respectiva ropa de playa salieron al encuentro de sus amigos

-parece que a Billy le encanta el mar-dijo la castaña a su amiga sentándose en la arena a su lado-y a Ron ni que se diga

-es la primera vez que Billy viene a la playa y pues Ron me dijo que al ser su familia tan numerosa fueron pocas las veces que lograron visitarla

-tambien es la primera vez que Eddy visita la playa…..pero parece que aun esta algo dormido-miro a su pequeño hijo en su regazo que tomaba un jugo en su vaso

-espera que se despierte, no habrá quien lo pare-ambas chicas rieron

Los demás chicos estában distraídos en diferentes actividades, las chicas se dispusieron a tomar el sol, mientras que los muchachos jugaban un partido de Volley Ball

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo todos se reunieron en las afueras de la casa de la playa para compartir lo que cada uno llevo, todos comían mientras charlaban de lo que había sido su vida durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados

-en verdad aun no puedo creer que ustedes hayan tenido un hijo…y tanto que negaban una relación-rio Pansy mientras veía a la castaña dar de comer a su hijo

-ya te dije que nosotros nunca hemos estado juntos…solo fue….un error-dijo exasperada Hermione mientras miraba al padre de su hijo asentir

-pero que gran error…de todas maneras esta hermoso, se parece mucho a su papa-siguio la pelinegra

-por desgracia-dijo Draco ganandose la mirada matadora del ojiverde y la risa de los demás

Terminaron de comer entre mas risas y charla y después las mujeres de dispusieron a jugar con los niños, mientras los chicos iban por unas bebidas

-miren lo que consegui-dijo Neville llegando al lado de las chicas mostrando una tabla de surf-que les recuerda

-mmmmm a mi me recuerda a una linda y arriesgada castaña hace un par de años

-es verdad…saben que?, me gustaría verla un poco en acción-dijo Paty a lo que todos asintieron

-vamos Hermione no te hagas la tonta sabes que hablamos de ti, anda enséñanos tus habilidades con la tabla

-no lo creo, hace tiempo que no monto una, además estoy muy ocupada-dijo ella mientras ayudaba a su hijo a construir un castillo de arena

-ay por favor, yo nunca te he visto, y me gustaría hacerlo-le insistió Luna

-no, lo siento Lu pero es que estoy algo oxidada

-si además es una miedosa, quien quita y se ahogue o se la coma un tiburón-la molesto el rubio llegando hacia ellos

-ja ja , no me causa gracia tu chiste….. además yo si se nadar y no hay tiburones en el lugar tonto

-entonces a que le temes…..ah ya se a hacer el ridículo

-hacer el ridículo yo?...no sabes con quien te metes Malfoy

-a si pues demuestramelo-le desafio el

-ya lo veras…Harry!-llamo ella al chico que se venia acercando a ellos con Zabini-cuida un momento a Eddy

-por que? Adonde vas

Hermione no respondio se limito a levantarse de la arena para poder quitarse el vestido que portaba y ocultaba su traje de baño dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta ante tal visión

-vaya Harry, déjame decirte que te envidio, de haber sabido que esta mujer tenia ese cuerpo me la tiro yo primero-molesto Zabini

-deja de decir estupideces o me voy a enojar con tigo-le reprocho la castaña

-pero es que es verdad amiga-interrumpio Pansy-no te conocía esos atributos

-supongo que es algo que tengo que agradecerle al embarazo…ahora si me disculpan-dijo tomando la tabla de surf

Se cayo de la tabla en sus primeros intentos ganandose unos cuantos abucheos por parte de sus amigos, pero tras varios intentos al fin logro estabilizarse dejándolos con la boca abierta ante la facilidad con la que dominaba las olas

En la playa los chicos la observaban recordando cuando ella comenzó a practicar el deporte pues era muy torpe pero con la practica mejoro notablemente

Los que no sabían de sus habilidades se sorprendieron muchísimo ya que no creían que ella pudiera lograr tal destreza

-y que les parecio-dijo la ojimiel llegando a donde sus amigos tras unos minutos mas en el mar

-no pierdes el toque amiga

-gracias…y a ti cielo, te gusto lo que hice en el mar-le pregunto a su hijo que estaba en brazos de su padre

-si…..yo también quielo

-aun estas muy pequeño pero cuando seas mas grande te voy a enseñar esta bien-el niño asintio-ahora vamos a nadar un ratito antes de que nos vayamos

-yo voy con ustedes-dijo Harry quitándose su camisa para entrar con ellos al mar

-y después dicen que no tienen nada-dijo Pansy viéndolos entrar al agua con el niño en medio y cada uno tomando una de sus manos

-te gusta el agua-le pregunto la chica al niño cuando estaban en la orilla

-si

-vamos mas adentro-propuso Harry tomando con un brazo al pequeño y con el otro la cintura de la chica

El resto de la tarde la pasaron asi, la mayoría de los chicos se animo a entrar el agua donde jugaban mucho unos con otros especialmente con los niños que no paraban de reir

Cuando empezó a anochecer ingresaron a la casa para asearse un poco y poderse ir

Mientras viajaban algunos no pudieron con el cansancio y se durmieron, el pequeño Eddy termino dormido en los brazos de su madre, quien acariciaba de vez en vez su carita y cabello para evitar quedarse dormida en una incómoda posición

Harry lo noto al estar sentado al frente, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, paso un brazo tras su cabeza sobre sus hombro e hizo que apoyara su cabeza y una parte se su espalda en su pecho, ella no se negó y se dispuso a descansar

Ninguno de los dos noto que un apuesto rubio miraba aquella escena con recelo y un poco de resentimento en sus bellos ojos grises.

XxxxX

De verdad lo siento chicos se me ha hecho toda una enredadera, subi un capitulo que era de mi otra historia, y despues subi un capitulo despues, no se si habran dado cuenta pero del cap 7 me fui al 9 y me salio todo mal, pero ya lo correji, asi que les invito a que lean el orden correcto y un nuevo cap...lo siento y gracias por los reviews...de veras lo aprecios...besos chicos bye


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Los siguientes tres años pasaron volando, casi ni se sintieron al menos para Hermione fue asi

-vamos cariño, tu puedes-animaba la castaña a su hijo, Edward se convirtio en un niño muy inteligente, amigable y amoroso, y al igual que otros niños disfrutaba de practicar su deporte favorito, lo que hacia en ese instante

-siiiii-se escucho por todo el lugar, el pequeño Potter habia metido un gol asegurando de esa manera el triunfo de su equipo, puesto que lo que jugaban era Futbool Soccer

-ganamos mami-llego corriendo el niño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-y mi papi-dijo buscandolo con la mirada adquiriendo una expresion de tristeza

-no te pongas triste mi vida, sabes que tu papi es una persona muy ocupada y lo mas seguro es que se le presento algo urgente

-pero el me lo prometio-dijo el niño haciendo un pequeño puchero

-lo se , pero ya sabes que a veces suceden cosas que uno no previene-le quito la pequeña mochila que cargaba en las manos y la colgo a su hombro-vamos, quita esa carita que tu equipo ganó...deberias estar celebrandolo

-pero yo queria que mi papi me viera meter el gol

-lo se chiquito pero no se pudo, anda ¿si te llevo a comer un helado quitas esa carita?

-solo un poquito, igual estoy triste

-ja ja ja, esta bien, vamos que tengo que dejarte con la abuela porque debo regresar al circuito

Hermione tomo de la mano a su hijo y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar, sin embargo cuando se dirigia a la salida observo a lo lejos un Harry un tanto agitado que corria hacia ellos, de inmediato el niño se solto de su agarre y fue al encuentro de su padre

-hola campeon-lo tomo en brazos el moreno, el pequeño escondio su carita en el cuello del adulto-ey que paso

-me promestiste que vendrias a verme jugar-se escucho la voz del niño

-lo se, de veras intente llegar a tiempo pero es que en la oficina no me dejaban salir y luego el trafico estaba imposible-se escuso esta vez mirando a la chica

-a mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones-dijo en un tono que parecia molesto

-igual te las doy-repuso el-vamos chiquito perdoname, no queria fallarte de veras, dime que puedo hacer para recompensarte

El niño mostro su carita que aun seguia triste y nego con la cabeza

-algo debe haber que quieras, mmmmmm ya se...te parece si te llevo a comer algo muy rico en ese lugar que te gusta tanto

-¿pero puedo pedir lo que yo quiera?-pregunto a lo que el pelinegro asintio-¿y mami puede venir con nosotros?

-claro que si

-¿mami vienes?

-tengo que regresar al trabajo bebe, si no se me hara tarde

-pero es solo un ratito, papi dile que venga-insistio

-si Herm ven es solo un rato, ademas tu jefe es Draco no le molestara que te asusentes por unos minutos

-sabes que no me gusta abusar de la amabilidad de las personas

-si lo se pero no es abuso, nunca faltas y a veces trabajas horas extra, creo que te mereces un momento de desscanso

-si mami ven

-si Herm ve-y ambos ojiverdes pusieron carita de perrito degollada a lo que la chica no pudo negarse

-ja ja ja esta bien pero solo un ratito

-siiiiiiiiiiiii

-Hola Draco lo siento por llegar tarde, se me presento un imprevisto-se excuso la chica una vez estubo en su trabajo

-no te preocupes, pero para la proxima avisame, ya me estaba preocupando

-lo siento es que no tengo credito y no te pude avisar

-y se puede saber cual fue ese imprevisto

-¿recuerdas que hoy era el juego de soccer de Eddy?-el rubio asintio-bueno pues ganaron

-yo sabia que ese niño era un campeon, creo que mis enseñanzas han sido fructiferas

-bueno si, el punto es que Harry habia prometido ir a verlo

-y no fue ¿verdad?-la chica nego-era de suponerse, se ve no cambia

-te equivocas Draco, el es un buen padre, al menos intenta serlo, y no es que lo este defendiendo sabes que mi relacion con el no de la mejores pero las cosas son asi

-esta bien no quiero discutir con tigo por eso mejor dime porque tardaste

-pues resulta que Harry si llego pero cuando el juego ya habia terminado y para recompensar al niño lo llevo a comer a su lugar favorito

-y tu tambien fuiste ¿cierto?-la castaña asintio-¿no sera que quieres intentar algo con el verdad? sabes que no te conviene

-claro que no quiero nada con el,no seas tonto, y se que no me conviene, sol trato de mantener una relacion cordial con el por Eddy, ademas de cuando aca yo tengo que darte explicaciones de mis actos

-no lo tomes a mal, sabes que me preocupo por ti, solo eso

-esta bien, eso espero, mejor dejemos esto y ponagamonos a trabajar mira que tenemos una competencia en puerta

Hace casi un año Hermione se habia graduado de la universidad en ingenieria mecanica, al igual que Draco, de inmediato ambos chicos formaron parte del personal de trabajo de la escuderia Malfoy perteneciente a la familia del rubio, como es obvio el chico escalo rapidamente en posiciones convirtiendose en el jefe, y nadie objetava nada pues era muy bueno en lo que hacia.

-oye Hermione esto te llego esta mañana-dijo el rubio extendiendole un sobre luego de unos minutos de haberse puesto a trabajar-me habia olvidado de dartelo, parece que es del banco

-si eso parece, gracias

-oye voy por unos refrescos ¿quieres?

-claro, gracias

Abrio el sobre pero no esperaba encontrar lo que estaba adentro, un documento donde le pedian, no mas bien exigian que se efectuara el pago de 10000 libras para cubrir la hipoteca de su casa

-oh por Dios, no tengo esa suma-y eso no era lo peor, tenia un plazo de un mes para pagar tal suma de lo contrario le quitarian su casa; de inmediato busco quien habia hecho tal hipoteca y como supuso el nombre de su padre estaba involucrado en eso-Papa que nos hiciste

-¿Herm sucede algo?

-ah no , no es nada-respodio ella escondiendo el documento

-segura?

-si segura, gracias por la bebida- dijo ella tomando la botella y dandole un sorbo al liquido

-¿que tal la pasate hoy en casa de la abuela Lily?-era de noche y Hermione estab acomodando a su hijo en su cama donde ambos dormian

-bien, yo me queria quedar durmiendo otra vez ahi, pero mi abuelita Jane me dijo que tenia que dormir aqui

-es verdad, has dormido casi toda la semana alla, y yo ya te extrañaba

-yo tambien, pero es que en la casa de papi yo tengo mi propia camita, ademas tengo muchos juguetes y la abuela Lily siempre me da lo que yo quiero

-pero la abuela Jane y yo tambien te damos todo lo que tu quieres

-no es verdad, tu siempre me dices que despues por que no hay dinero, la abuela Lily nunca me dice nada de diner

-pero es que ellos tienen mas que nosotros y por eso ellos no se preocupan por el dinero

-entonces porque no le decimos a mis abuelitos que te den a ti y a mi abuelita Jane una camita, que este mas nueva y asi podemos dormir todos bien

-no podemos hacer eso cielo, y ya es tarde, mejor duermete si, que sueñes con los angelitos

Hermione se recosto a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabecita, no era la primera vez que le decia eso, el niño siempre hacia comparaciones entre la vida de sus abuelitos y la de ellos, notaba la diferencia, y como todo pequeño preferia los lujos puesto que obtenia todo lo que queria

en verdad le dolia que el niño no se sintiera conforme con la vida que ella le daba, pero ya no podia hacer nada al repecto, mucho menos ahora con esa nueva deuda de la cual no tenia idea como iba a salir, decidio no seguir divagando en sus problemas y se entrego a morfeo

-Hola ¿Hermione?

-si con ella-dijo Hermione contestando su celular

-soy Harry

-ammm hola, a que debo tu llamada-dijo algo confundida ya que el ojiverde no solia llamarla

-¿estas ocupada?

-no, en este preciso momento no, ¿se puede saber para que?

-¿puedes venir a mi oficina un momento?-dijo evadiendo la anteriro pregunta

-primero dime para que

-es que necesito hablar con tigo

-¿sobre que? ¿es sobre Edward?

-no no es sobre el niño, de hecho tengo que hacerte una propuesta

-¿que propuesta?

-preferiria que lo hablaramos en persona,¿ puedes venir o no?, si gustas yo voy a donde tu estas

-no, no, yo voy para halla, llego en un momento

-esta bien, te espero, nos vemos

-si bye-y colgo

-ya estoy aqui para que me necesitas-dijo ella entrando a la oficina de Harry

-hola, de verdad es algo importante...toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-no gracias, asi estoy, mejor dejate de rodeos y dime de una vez que pasa, te noto algo ansioso-lo observo detenidamente

-si es verdad, estoy ansioso, pero¿ porque no te sientas?, creo que es mas comodo

-esta bien, esta bien ya me siento-se sento en una silla en frente del escritorio del chico donde el se encontraba-ahora habla

-bien primero quiero que te lo tomes con calma y lo pienses detenidamente

-mo te vallas por las ramas y dime de una vez que sucede-se estaba exasperando

-okey ahi voy ¡CASATE CON MIGO!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida…

-¡¿Qué?!-exaltada Hermione preguntó-es una broma verdad, mira no tengo tiempo para…

-no, no es una broma-respondio el tranquilamente-por eso necesitaba hablar contigo personalmente, es algo muy importante

-pues tiene que serlo, de otra manera no me estarías diciendo tamaña estupidez

-si lo es, pero tranquilízate, voy a explicarte todo, pero no me interrumpas-dijo el antes de que la chica dijera algo mas

-esta bien me mantendré callada, pero habla rápido que no tengo tu tiempo

-ok, ahí voy-respiro antes de comenzar-hace un año, cuando me recibi de la universidad, mi padre me presento ante los socios de la empresa, me presento como su sucesor porque ese mismo año el se retiro del negocio y por supuesto ellos aceptaron , si no, no estaría aquí; al parecer todo va excelente, están conformes con mi trabajo y todo, pero hace un par de meses nos notificaron que mi tio Arthur quiere vender sus acciones, y claro esta que yo las quiero comprar por lo que al ser el mayor accionista me convertiría en Presidente, pero resulta que los demás socios son muy tradicionalistas, ya sabes que esta empresa es mas algo familiar que otra cosa, y pues creen que no soy del todo adecuado para el puesto ¿entiendes?

-si claro, pero hasta ahora no veo que tengo yo que ver en todo esto

-por eso te digo, los inversionistas son tradicionalistas y creen que quien se haga cargo de la empresa debe ser un hombre de familia

-esta bien, entiendo eso, pero porque me pides matrimonio a mi, tienes a miles de mujeres a tus pies, que no dudarían en darte el si sin pensarlo

-lo se, pero escucha, ellos saben que tengo un hijo, y lo mas adecuado es que me case con la madre de mi hijo, por eso te lo pido a ti, de verdad quiero ese puesto

-si, si todo perfecto, pero yo que gano con esto, mejor dicho que te hace pensar que yo aceptaría hacer tamaña locura

-bueno pues, no es por ofenderte o nada pero yo puedo ofrecerte lo que tu quieras, solo pídelo y lo tendras

-no puedo creer que me estes diciendo esto, no soy una de tus mujerzuelas que se vende por joyas o lindos vestidos…no me conoces en lo absoluto

-te dije que no te ofendas, se que no eres de esas personas, pero piénsalo de esta manera, al ser yo el presidente de la empresa, me aseguro un buen patrimonio, y un buen futuro y todo esto algún dia va a pertenecer a Edward, ¿no te gustaría que nuestro pequeño hijo no tenga que preocuparse jamas por el dinero, y que además tenga una vida comoda, todo lo que el quiera?

La chica se quedo callada asimilando lo que Harry le había dicho, lo que decía era cierto, su hijo tendría su futuro asegurado, nunca le faltaría nada. No pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior con su pequeño

-lo ves, es algo que va a beneficiarnos a ambos y también a nuestro hijo

-no veo en que me beneficie a mi

-sigue en pie lo de pedirme lo que quieras, ya sabes algún gusto que quieras darte, pagar alguna deuda, lo que sea-entonces la castaña recordó la enorme deuda con el banco que poseía

-esta bien, necesito 10000 libras antes del lunes

-lo ves linda, todos tenemos un precio, no te preocupes el dinero estará depositado en tu cuenta a mas tardar mañana, la verdad crei que me pedirías mas ¿no es muy poco?-dijo el burlon

-no, para mi no es poco, es lo que necesito y punto. Por cierto cuanto tiempo duraría esta farsa

-ah si solo 6 meses, nada mas, creo que ese es tiempo suficiente

-y como cuando comenzamos con esto

-oh pues de inmediato, conseguiré un permiso para poder casarnos en un par de semanas, tampoco hay que parecer tan apresurados

-esta bien, pero quiero que las reglas queden establecidas desde ahora…nada de contacto físico, dormiremos en lugares separados y por supuesto tu te encargaras de decirle esto al niño, ahora y cuando se acabe

-no hay problema, entonces creo que tenemos un trato-extendio su mano a su futura "esposa"

-tenemos un trato-ella acepto

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron volando, entre permisos, explicaciones, actuaciones, y otras cosas mas el tiempo ni se sintió

-hola chicos gracias por venir-les dijo Hermione a Draco y Luna una vez estuvieron los tres sentados en la pequeña salita de su casa

-no hay problema, pero habla ya me tienes intrigada, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?-dijo Luna

-es que no es nada fácil, pero me gustaría que me apoyaran

-no te preocupes, sabes que siempre estaremos para ti-hablo esta vez Draco

-lo se, y se los agradezco mucho…..pues verán la cosa es…ammm la cosa es que me voy a casar

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo?¿Por que?¿con quien?-pregunto la rubia

-bueno, me casare mañana por una razón que no puedo explicar, y con Harry…me casare con Harry

-es una broma ¿verdad?-intervino esta vez el chico

-no, no es una broma, y de verdad me gustaría que estuvieran con migo, los voy a necesitar mucho

-yo ire pero solo si me dejas ayudar a arreglarte, tienes que verte hermosa

-muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario, será algo muy sencillo, solo nosotros, nuestros padres y uno que otro socio de la empresa de el Sr. Potter

-no hay excusa, una novia debe lucir hermosa sea como sea, y tu no vas a ser la excepción

-gracias, pero y tu Draco ¿Qué me dices?

-te digo que estas loca-dijo el levantándose y exaltándose mucho-no puedo creer que vayas a hacer esa estupidez, que no ves que el solo te hara daño

-si lo se, pero como te explico, esto no es algo eterno, solo durara unos meses, y después cada uno por su lado

-no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo

-haber Draquito lo que te quiere decir mi hermosa amiga, es que ella se va a casar pero no es algo real, es una farsa ¿verdad?-la castaña asintio-lo ves, ella va a hacer esto por una razón que nosotros no sabemos y que ella no nos quiere decir, pero como sus amigos debemos apoyarla

-esta bien entiendo, pero que es tan importante para que quieras aceptar esta locura-dijo mas calmado a su amiga

-es algo que no entenderían, lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo

-pues yo también lo siento pero no voy a participar en este circo, cuídate y espero no te arrepientas del grave error que estas cometiendo-y el chico deposito un beso en la frente de su castaña amiga para luego salir rápidamente del lugar dejando anonadadas a las chicas

-no te preocupas linda, veras que pronto se le pasa el enojo y el mismo te busca

-eso espero-suspiro

-ya quita esa carita, y dime que tienen preparado para mañana

-ya calmate cariño, es normal las novias siempre se hacen esperar, si estas asi ahora, no quiero ni imaginar como te pondrás cuando te cases por la iglesia

Escucho lo que su pelirroja madre decía, si ella supiera, le habían dicho a todo el mundo que decidieron casarse al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban y que no querían perder mas tiempo para formar una familia junto a su hijo y al parecer todo el mundo se trago el cuento pues se mostraron muy emocionados desde el inicio y ni siquiera hicieron preguntas

No podía estar mas nervioso al pensar en que la chica daría vuelta atrás y lo dejaría ahí plantado, pero un pequeño estrujon en su pierna lo hizo mirar hacia abajo para ver a su pequeño

-que pasa campeón, ya estas cansado, tu mama se tarda mucho-le pregunto al niño tomándolo en brazos

-mi madrina la esta ayudando a vestirse y a ponerse pinturita en la cara para que se vea mas bonita

-de veras, tu madrina se lleva muy bien con tu mami verdad?

-si y yo la quiero mucho, papi, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro que si dime

-ahora que mi mami y tu se van a casar, ¿vamos a ser una familia?, como las familias de mis amiguitos

-pues si, eso creo-no podía sentirse mas miserable

-siiiiii- dijo el niño feliz-y también voy a tener un hermanito?

-¿Qué?...yo…..no….yo

-Eddy cariño, tu mami te llama-salvado por la campana, en este caso por la rubia, el niño acudió al llamado

5 minutos después Harry no podía creer que esa mujer que bajaba las escaleras tomada de la mano de su hijo era la mujer que en un par de horas se convertiría en su esposa

Se veía sencillamente hermosa, con un vestido corto, a mitad del muslo de color blanco, un precioso peinado a un lado de su cabeza y el maquillaje muy ligero que solo acentuaba su belleza

No pudo quitar sus ojos de ella, era la primera vez que la veía utilizando algo tan hermoso, ella simplemente lucia hermosa

-bien ya estas lista, vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde-dijo la Sra Potter-por cierto cariño, luces bellísima

-muchas gracias-dijo ella sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos-pero todo esto es gracias a Luna, de verdad tiene talento, logro transformarme

-no digas tonterías, tu eres hermosa, yo solo resalte tu belleza, eso es todo

-de todas maneras gracias querida, se que eres una excelente amiga de Hermione, como en algún momento lo fue…

-no importa mama, mejor vamos que se hace tarde

-si vamos, pero antes Harry porque no te acercas a tu novio, eres el único que no ha dicho nada-recalco el Sr. Potter

-ammmm, si, lo siento…Herm luces preciosa-se acerco a ella tomando su mano depositando un suave beso en el dorso de esta

-ahhhh ya tendrán tiempo para darse cariñitos, mejor vamos ya que o si no no llegamos-lo interrumpio Lily

-estuvo todo muy lindo no?-pregunto el una vez estuvieron en su habitación

-la verdad si, tu mama se lucio con la cena, estuvo muy sencilla pero a la vez elegante, y todo estaba delicioso

-aja, oye Draco no vino pensé que lo invitarías

-pues si , pero tenia algo mas que hacer, asi que no quise molestarlo con esto

-mmmmm si, ire a cambiarme

-esta bien, yo ire a ver si Eddy ya se durmió-no podían estar mas nerviosos

Vivirían en la casa de Harry por petición de sus padres, no tendrían luna de miel con la excusa de que no podían dejar en esos momentos sus trabajos, la dejarían para después

-creo que seria buena idea que me dijeras donde voy a dormir-anuncio Hermione después de haberse quitado su lindo vestido y ponerse una piyama para dormis

-bueno pues tienes que dormir aquí

-pero yo crei que dormiría en alguna de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes que hay aquí

-no podemos hacer eso, seria muy sospechoso

-pues ve como solucionas eso porque yo no pienso dormir contigo

-como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieras

-no seas estúpido-dijo ella enojada-sabes que, creo que este sillón es muy grande y comodo, dormiré aquí

-estas loca, mejor tu duerme en la cama y yo duermo ahí-dijo señalando el sillón

-y que después me culpes que no podiste dormir, no gracias, además ya estoy acostumbrada, si no calculo mal mi cama es todavía mas pequeña que este sillón y eso que Eddy duerme conmigo asi que no es problema

-esta bien, has lo quieras…buenas noches-se metio en la cama y le dio la espalda

-buenas noches-imito la acción de su "esposo" tomando unas sabanas de donde sabia ella estaban y se dispuso a dormir, no pudo evitar observar su mano izquierda en cuyo dedo anular descansaba su lindo anillo de casada y se pregunto

-¿Habre tomado una buena decisión?

XxxxxxX

espero sus comentatios please


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Debemos aprender a sobrellevar las consecuencias de nuestras acciones, y lo mejor es siempre ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Casi un mes había pasado desde que estaba casada, aun no podía creer que lo había hecho, y era aun mas difícil considerando que su matrimonio era todo menos normal, a pesar de que fuera una farsa, no faltaba dia en que Hermione y Harry no pelearan, sea cual fuera la razón, al parecer la convivencia para ambos era muy difícil, el único consuelo que le queda es que no duraría mucho

-ya te dije que no es posible-dijo Hermione tratando de razonar con su "marido"

-por que no lo es?-insistia el-es muy fácil vas y le dices que te de unos días de descanso, Draco es tu amigo y no se va a negar

-no me interesa si es mi amigo o no o si me a va dar los días o no, odio abusar de la gente y eso lo sabes muy bien

-si, lo se, pero nunca tomas vacaciones, además no puedo ir solo, ya te dije que es una convivencia de parejas y ahí van a estar los socios de mipadre

-si, ya me lo dijiste, y lo entiendo pero por Dios yo nisiquiera soy tu pareja

-te recuerdo que eres mi esposa

-si pero es una farsa

-farsa o no, lo eres y es tu obligación acompañarme, de todas maneras tendras que ir porque esta parte va en el trato que hemos hecho, yo ya cumpli con mi parte ahora tu cumple con la tuya

-ashhhhhh esta bien, cuando salimos

-el lunes y regresamos en quince días

-no sabes cuanto te odio-dijo exasperada la chica

-no creas que yo te quiero mucho-le respondio el

-idiota!-y salio de la habitación con destino a su trabajo, como deseaba en ese momento que su rubio amigo le impidiera ausentarse

-aun no entiendo porque tengo que vestir de esta manera-dijo la castaña volviendo a acomodar el vestido que amablemente su suegra había elegido para ella

-vamos a juntarnos con personas muy reconocidas y elegantes, y es necesario, además te ves muy bien, deberías vestirte asi mas seguido-el admiro por un momento el atuendo de la chica, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de su madre

-Tunny querida, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero si te ves magnifica-Lily saludo a una castaña de aparentemente su edad que iba acompañada de un hombre que al menos doblaba su peso-Vernon, es un gusto volverte a ver

-oh querida hermana, tu también luces preciosa, parece que los años no pasan por ti-respondio la mujer

-tambien es un gusto volverte a ver Lily…James-saludo el robusto hombre

-me alegra mucho que pudieran venir-intervino esta vez el Sr. Potter

-no nos perderíamos esto , ya necesitábamos unas vacaciones, además a quien no le gusta la playa

-tienes toda la razón….oh pero ya saludaste a Harry-dijo la pelirroja señalando a su hijo

-casi te paso por alto, pero mírate nada mas estas hecho todo un hombre

-pues eso parece, han pasado muchos años….permiteme presentarte a mi esposa-tomo a la chica de la cintura acercándola a el-Tia Petunia ella es Hermione, Hermione mi tia Petunia

-mucho gusto-hermione extendió su mano en señal de cortesía siendo correspondida de inmediata

-oh Harry pero mira que te has conseguido, una niña Hermosa-dijo sobrecogida la mujer-oh ya veo-dijo cayendo en cuenta-es por esto que se realizo esta reunión, los socios querían conocer a la mujer del futuro presidente de la empresa, ya decía yo que toda esta reunión era muy rara y apresurada

-pues si, aparte de disfrutar de esta hermosa playa, también queremos ultimar los detalles para mi traspaso de la presidencia a mi hijo

-debi suponerlo

-oh por cierto, ya todos están en el hotel, precisamente en el restaurant, nos reuniremos en unos minutos ¿nos acompañan?-interrumpio Vernon

-por supuesto-respondio el ojiverde-esto esta por comenzar-le susurro a su mujer esperando que nadie mas lo escuchara

-no puedo entender como logras estar despierto y tranquilo por tanto tiempo mientras se habla de esas cosas….es tan aburrido-dijo Hermione dejándose caer en la arena, la comida con los socios de la empresa de su esposo había terminado hace unos minutos, y ahora ella y Harry se encontraban caminando descalzos por la playa a petición de ella para sacar la tensión del momento

-pues ya ves, después no digas que no trabajo-el chico se dejo caer a su lado

-yo se que tu trabajas, es solo que es aburrido, no te cansas?

-a veces, pero creo que ya me acostumbre

-yo nunca me acostumbraría a estar sentada tantas horas escuchando a personas hablar y hablar de números, es muy molesto

-eso es mi querida Hermione porque tu eres una chica de acciones

-tienes toda la razón-se le ocurrio una idea-hablando de acción, porque no vamos por esas tablas de haya-señalo unas que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos-y nadamos un poquito

-estas loca, sabes que yo no surfeo, creo que lo hice un par de veces y eso fue hace mucho

-ay vamos no seas aguafiestas, sabes que quieres, para relajarnos un poquito-insistio ella poniendo su carita que lograba derretir al chico en épocas de antaño

-hace mucho que no te veo hacer esa cara

-que cara?

-esa que haces, cuando quieres que alguien acceda a una de tus peticiones

-yo no hago ninguna cara

-oh claro que si-se puso de pie-pero esta bien te funciono, vamos-le extendió su mano y ella no dudo en aceptarla-espera tenemos que cambiarnos

-no es necesario

-no pensaras entrar asi con ese vestido

-claro que no-se quito el vestido dejando ver que cargaba un sencillo traje de baño por debajo-cuando me dijiste que vendríamos a la playa supe que no me podría resistir

-no se porque no me sorprende

-anda quítate la ropa vamos, supongo que tu también viniste preparado

-pues si, yo también sabia que no podría resistirme-ambos corrieron al mar y estuvieron divirtiéndose por un par de horas….

-hace rato que no me divertia asi-Harry estaba sentado en la arena mientras veía a Hermione a su lado tratando de secar su cabello

-lo se yo también, me la pase genial, ojala lo podamos repetir

-si

-creo que es el tiempo mas largo que hemos pasado sin pelearnos

-si tienes razón-ambos se quedaron en silencio

-porque ya no platicamos asi, que nos paso?-razo el chico

-no lo se, dime tu?-ella no pudo quitar ese tono de resentimiento en su voz-fuiste tu el que se alejo

-lo se, y de verdad lo lamento, aun no me perdono el hecho de que quise acabar con la vida de mi hijo

-eso ya paso, no niego que me dolio mucho, pero en ese entonces estabas descontrolado y pues necesitabas que alguien te abriera los ojos

-si, gracias a Dios tuvimos a Eddy, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-si también en la mia-suspiro y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry

-no me arrepiento de haber estado con tigo-dijo el haciendo que la chica lo mirara

Ella no podía creer que el hubiera dicho eso, ella tampoco se arrepentia, no en ese momento puesto que a eso debía la existencia de su pequeño hijo

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que miro a Harry directamente a los ojos, los hermosos ojos verdes que veía en su hijo todos los días; poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al del muchacho, al par de que el hacia lo mismo

La distancia entre ellos fue consumida y juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso, un beso que la chica había deseado por tantos años, y que hizo que renacieran los sentimiento que creía olvidados

No separaban sus bocas por motivo alguno, profundizaron el beso haciendo agitarse sus respiraciones, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa actividad, solo se vieron interrumpidos por un suave garraspeo que los hizo separarse

-lo siento chicos, pero ya esta anocheciendo y creo que es adecuado que vayan a su suite a darse un baño y cambiarse si no quieren pescar un resfriado

No podían estar mas rojos de la vergüenza al verse descubiertos por los padres de Harry, recogieron sus cosas y fueron al hotel a hacer lo que les habían dicho, no podían siquiera mirarse, no creían lo que había pasado

-emmm ya estoy lista, tu me diras donde tengo que dormir-Hermione salio del baño luciendo una pequeña pijama que también su suegra le había escogido

-yo…..-Harry no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de la chica frente a el, su mente se había vuelto un remolino desde el beso que habían compartido hace un par de horas

-si gustas yo tomo el sillón como lo hago en casa, para mi no es ningún problema-se notaba nerviosa

-no creo que sea necesario…la cama es lo suficientemente grande para lo dos, además el sillón no se ve muy comodo que digamos

-si, tienes razón, entonces, yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana

-no espera…..-se acerco lentamente a ella-dime que significo lo de la tarde

-que significo que cosa?

-ya sabes a lo que me refiero

-pues no se, dime tu, creo que fue el momento

-si el momento, pero sabes que?, me gustaría que ese momento se volviera a repetir-cada vez se acerco cada vez mas a ella hasta tenerla a tan solo unos cm y tomarla de la cintura

-que haces?-le dijo ella nerviosa sin tratar de separarse de el

-algo que si no hago en este momento, terminare muriendo

-a que te refie…..

Hermione se vio interrumpida por los labios de Harry que no le dieron tregua, no tardo en responderle colocando sus manos en su cuello acariciando los cabellos de la nuca del chico, sin separase se acercaron a la cama y se dejaron caer en ella, el sobre ella, al no notar oposicion Harry continuo con sus caricias, poco a poco se deshicieron de la escasa ropa que portaban y se entregaron el uno al otro como si no existiera un mañana, dejando explotar la pasión que sentían, la pregunta es, que harian una vez sus cabezas estuvieran despejadas de aquella nebulosa de pasión que los rodeaba, que pasara el dia siguiente, se arrepentirán o trataran de llegar algún acuerdo que los beneficie a ambos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

aki estoy con nuevo cap,recien salidito de la compu, espero y les guste y me dejen sus comentarios si no es mucha molestia, de verdad valoro eso, y gracias a esas personas que me tienen en sus favoritos, de veras se los agradesco


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

El amanecer nos trae nuevas expectativas y a la vez nos refresca la mente y la memoria.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas, se removio incomoda tratando de que estos no le dieran directo a la cara, quería seguir descansando ya que por algún motivo se sentía agotada y además sus musculos estaban algo entumecidos como si hubiera realizado alguna exteneuante actividad; recordó poco a poco lo que había hecho el dia anterior y cuando al fin pudo notar lo ultimo que hizo se sintió realmente estúpida. De inmediato se incorporo y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana, coloco sus manos en su cabeza preguntándose una y otra vez por que hizo lo que hizo

-crei que nunca te despertarías-escucho a su "querido marido" decir-mi mama y las otras señoras te esperan para que tomes el desayuno con ellas-vio como se acerco a ella y se sentaba a su lado, solo pudo observarlo-ah también llamo tu madre y pide que le llames, Eddy quiere hablar contigo

Hermione no podía estar mas consternada, ¿acaso Harry haría como que nunca habría pasado nada?, tan invesil se había vuelto para hacerle eso

-Herm…..escucha-le dijo el al ver su cara de confusion-lo que paso anoche fue…no se como paso, me deje llevar, lo siento…..desde el principio me dejaste claro que no podía haber ese tipo de trato entre nosotros y me pase de la raya…lo lamento

-eso no me sirve de mucho sabes-dijo ella levantándose de la cama tratando de cubrirse bien con la sabana

-lo se…pero de verdad lo siento…..solo espero que esto no empeore las cosas, en verdad me divertí mucho ayer en la playa con tigo, y me gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como cuando eramos amigos

-creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso

-no lo creo…..ademas quien sabe y logremos obtener algo mas que una amistad

-como me dices eso, primero vienes y me pides perdón porque te arrepientes de lo que paso anoche entre nosotros y ahora me dices ¿Qué? Que quieres que me convierta en tu amante quizá

-en primer lugar yo no he dicho que me arrepiento, solo te pido disculpas porque supongo que tu no te sentiste cómoda con ello; en segundo lugar no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi amante, te digo que quizá si lo intentamos podemos hacer que algo entre nosotros funcione

-estas hablando en serio?crees que algo entre nosotros puede funcionar?

-si lo intentamos y ponemos de nuestra parte creo que si, hasta hace no mucho tiempo eramos los mejores amigos, tenemos un hijo y además estamos casados

-si, pero estamos casados porque hicimos un trato

-puede ser, pero digo que podemos hacer que sea real

-no lo se, estoy muy confundida…no será una de tus bromitas

-claro que no, yo nunca jugaría con esto-se acerco a ella y al ver que ella no retrocedia la tomo de la cintura pegándola ligeramente a su cuerpo-sabes que la atracción entre nosotros es fuerte lo que es un punto a favor-le susurro besando su cuello, ella cerro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza dándole mayor acceso

-mmm no juegues con eso-el pego sus labios a los de ella, y no pudo hacer mas corresponder

Estuvieron asi unos minutos hasta que el se separo de para decirle-ve a darte un baño, yo te espero para acompañarte a donde mi madre-ella asintió y se dispuso a asearse un poco

-estoy agotada-Hermione se tiro en la cama completamente exausta después de un dia en compañía de las esposas de los empresarios socios de Harry-de verdad no entiendo como esas mujeres tienes ese físico tan impecable a su edad, yo estoy que me muero y ellas estaban tan frescas

-lo que pasa es que ya están acostumbradas a ese tipo de vida-Harry se acerco a ella recostándose a su lado sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo flexionado para poder observarla a la cara

-yo nunca me acostumbraría a ello, es horrible!

-no creo que sea para tanto-se burlo el

-que no es para tanto?, intenta pasar con esas mujeres una sola hora y no aguantarías

-esta bien…..vamos no te enojes, te preparo el jacuzzi y nos damos un relajante baño yo también estoy algo estresado

-te quieres bañar con migo?

-por supuesto, se supone que queremos que esto funcione, asi que como una normal pareja de recién casados vamos a tomar un relajante baño juntos o no quieres?

-emmmm no se, esta bien…..creo que lo necesito

-voy a prepararlo-se acerco a ella y le regalo un pequeño beso a sus labios

Hermione se pregunto si realmente valia la pena el intento, seria Harry capaz de mantener un relación estable y mas aun con ella teniendo una lista interminable de mujeres sensuales a su disposición, cosa que ella no era

-estas pensando mucho, mejor te llevo yo antes de que te arrepientas-el la tomo en brazos y la ingreso al baño, seguramente seria algo muy relajante

-mami!-el pequeño Eddy corrió a los brazos de su madre una vez esta hubo bajado del coche-te extrañe mucho

-tambien yo corazón-dijo ella abrazandolo fuertemente sin llegar a lastimarlo-la pasaste bien con la abuela?

-sip, pero igual te extrañe mucho

-y a mi no me extrañaste, por que yo si lo hice y mucho-aparecio Harry al lado de ellos dejando las maletas que cargaba a un lado

-papi!-exclamo el niño extendiendo sus bracitos a su padre quien no dudo en tomarlo-tambien te extrañe….pero que me trajeron

-ya decía yo que estabas tardando en decir eso-le reprocho su madre-no se quien te ha enseñado a pedir algo cada vez que alguien sale de viaje

-no te molestes Herm, es normal….no te preocupes campeón, mira te traijimos un…

-y como la pasaron cielo-le pregunto a Hermione su madre cuando esta le ayudaba a preparar la comida

-pues al decir verdad muy bien, los socios de Harry y sus esposas son personas muy agradables, pero me hizo falta mi bebe

-lo se, a el también le hiciste mucha falta

-espero no tener que alejarme tanto tiempo de el otra vez…..fue casi una semana, espero que luego podamos ir todos al lugar, me gustaría que Eddy lo conociera y tu también

-ojala luego se pueda, y los señores Potter cuando regresan

-ammmm creo que algo asi como un mes, ya sabes están en un crucero, aprovechando su tiempo libre

-si eso veo, espero y lo disfruten mucho, ahora tienen mas tiempo para ellos ya que Harry asumió la presidencia de la empresa

-si….. y hablando de Harry, sabes donde esta?

-creo que en el despacho, esta atendiendo una llamada, por cierto cariño no deberías llamar a Draco para decirle que ya regrésate

-es verdad lo había olvidado, ahora mismo lo llamo, ya regreso

Hermione se dirigio al piso superior donde se encontraba su cuarto para realizar la llamada a su jefe mas cómodamente, descolgó el auricular y justo cuando iba a marcar los números se quedo estatica al escuchar la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea, supo de inmediato que esa era la llamada que estaba atendiendo el moreno y su curiosidad pudo mas disponiéndola a escuchar la conversación

-….te lo juro cariñito, te extrañe tanto, tanto, me hiciste mucha falta-dijo una mujer de voz dulzona

-em, también te eche de menos-lo escucho decir a el

-bueno al menos valio la pena este viaje que hiciste

-de que hablas?

-como que de que hablo tontito…..se supone que tenias que seducir a la tonta de tu esposita, ya sabes para que se creyeran ese cuento de que son un feliz matrimonio

-ammm si, sobre eso….

-por que lo hiciste verdad? Lograste hacerle creer que la deseabas?...ay pero pobre de ti, tubo que haberte costado mucho, con lo fea que me has dicho que es ….

La ojimiel decidio que ya había escuchado suficiente, era una estúpida, de verdad, era un completa idiota, como puedo creer en las mentiras que el decía, cayo como una tonta en su maldito juego…estaba enamorada, esa era su respuesta, pero porque de el, porque de ese invecil

No se permitio llorar, no lo haría, ella era fuerte y esta solo era una de las tantas pruebas que ponía la vida, iba a superarla, rápidamente se cambio de la elegante ropa que habían escogido para ella y se puso su habitual overol café y su camisa blanca que utilizaba para su trabajo, se dirigiría al único lugar donde se sentía segura en ese preciso momento, su trabajo

-porque te cambiaste de ropa, sabes que me gusta mas cuando te pones la ropa que mi madre compro para ti-Harry entro a la habitación tratando de acercarse a ella pero la castaña se alejo

-me importa un bledo lo que te guste o no

-que te pasa, porque estas tan agresiva

-es mi forma de ser, y si no te gusta pues te la aguantas

-de que hablas, se supone que estábamos bien, y ahora me sales con idioteces, vamos dime lo que te pasa, y resolvemos esto juntos

-ya deja de actuar como si te importara, conseguiste lo que querias no?

-de que rayos hablas

-ya demostraste a tus queridos socios que tienes un "feliz matrimonio", espero y no haya sido tanto sacrificio para ti

-no te entiendo nada

-sabes que, no me importa, te hubieras ahorrado todo el jueguito de seducción para tu fea esposa, de todas maneras yo iba a cumplir con mi papel, no se porque e molestaste

-oye Hermione no se quien te dijo eso pero te juro que yo….

-no me jures nada, nunca debi creer en ti, lo único que haces es dañar a las personas, solo te advierto algo, con mi pudiste hacer lo que te vino en gana por que fui una estúpida, aunque no lo sere mas, pero con mi hijo no te metes, y si llego a ver que sufre por tu culpa no querrás saber de lo que soy capaz

Sin añadir nada mas salio echa una furia de su habitación, Harry aun conmocionado se dejo caer en la cama y llevándose las manos a la cabeza se pregunto que rayos haría ahora…..¿estaria ya todo arruinado? ¿habria el acabado con la linda mujer que era su amiga?, no podía evitar repetirse una y otra vez que el daño que le había hecho a Hermione era grande y quedaba solo en el reponerlo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

La confianza debe ganarse con nuestro actuar, aunque muchas veces aparentemos ser lo que no somos.

Luego de salir de casa Hermione se encamino a su trabajo, necesitaba hacer algo, mantenerse ocupada para despejar su mente y no dejarse derrumbar por lo que el imbécil de su marido le hizo.

Estaba tan consternada, nunca llego a pensar que Harry le hiciera algo tan atroz, en el tiempo que compartieron en la playa llego a creer que al final de todo el sentía algo especial por ella, al menos eso aparentaba.

Pero ella era fuerte, ha logrado salir adelante a pesar de las duras pruebas que le ha puesto la vida y esa no sería la excepción, nada ni nadie la haría sentir menos, porque ella era una luchadora y como tal superaría cualquier obstáculo sin dejar se vencer

-Herm-dijo su rubio amigo acercándose a ella para envolverla en sus fuertes brazos

-Draco-respondio la castaña al abrazo de su amigo-te extrañe mucho-

-también yo…pero dime como la pasaste, te trato bien el idiota de tu "marido"

-si, la pase bien…mmmm pero dime que han hecho por aquí-evadió ella la segunda pregunta

-nada interesante, de hecho estábamos esperando que tu llegaras para comenzar con las reparaciones de los autos que se utilizaran en la carrera de un mes

-ah…pues ya estoy aquí así que comencemos-Draco la abrazo por los hombros para ambos dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo

-estarás aquí temprano-pregunto Harry a su esposa mientras esta se terminaba de arreglar el cabello y el de acomodarse su traje

-no lo se-respondió ella-porque o para que?

-no, solo era curiosidad, como hoy es tu cumpleaños creí que la pasarías con la familia

-mi única familia son mi hijo y mi madre, y aunque tus padres también son parte de ella no se encuentran así que no veo porque hacer tanto escandalo

-y yo que, soy tu esposo, acaso no me consideras parte de tu familia

-no, no lo eres

-vaya pero que consideración tienes con migo

-la misma que tu me tienes a mi querido, y si me disculpas no quiero arruinar mi dia tan temprano asi que me voy-dijo la castaña saliendo de su habitación

-…feliz cumpleaños querida Hermy, que los cumplas feliz, hasta el año tres mil-finalizo victor uno de sus compañeros de trabajo produciendo la risa de los presentes

-gracias chicos, de verdad no sabia que harían esto-dijo ella muy agradecida

-pues claro que no lo sabias, si no no sería una sorpresa-La señora Granger se acerco a la mesa en donde se encontraba Hermione, con platos y cubiertos para comenzar a repartir el pastel-todos ustedes son tan buenos, miren que organizar esto para mi Hermy, es tan dulce

-pues todo el crédito es para nuestro jefe, el fue el de la idea, y bueno también de usted quien nos va a deleitar con sus dotes culinarias pues ese pastel de verdad se ve apetitoso-dijo otro sujeto

En total eran 6 las personas que se encontraban presentes en el lugar incluyendo a Hermione y su madre. Estaban en la cocina de la Mansión Potter con motivo de la celebración del cumpleaños de la chica, ya que ella era muy querido por sus conocidos.

-y donde esta tu hijo Herm, con los chicos queríamos ver si teníamos las suerte de conocerlo al fin, a ver que te saco, espero que no sea lo patoso-bromeo otro de sus compañeros

-jajaja….tonto, aun no llega de la escuela, pero es raro ya debería estar aquí-dijo ella analizando la hora-quizá su…

-mami…!-se escuchó una pequeña vocecita proveniente desde dentro de la casa; no pasaron ni diez segundo cuando un pequeño ojiverde entro a la cocina corriendo para lanzarse al regazo de su madre y abrazarla con fuerza-feliz cumpleaños

-gracias bebe, pero ya me lo habías dicho en la mañana-lo sentó ella en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus mejillitas

-pero te lo quería decir de nuevo…..feliz cumple mami, te quiero

-yo también te quiero mucho mi cielo

-buenas tardes-dijo Harry entrando al lugar logrando que los presentes desvíen su atención de la tierna escena

-Buenas tardes-respondieron todos al unísono un tanto incomodos al comprender quien era el

-mami quienes son ellos-dijo el pequeño Eddy a su madre con voz bajita señalando a los presentes

-oh, ellos son mis compañeros de trabajo…..mira el-señalo a un moreno de piel algo trigueña-es Victor, el-señalo al chico de al lado- es Thomas-y el por ultimo señalo a un chico un tanto desgarbado-es Hagrid(lo siento se me acabaron los nombres)y bueno tu padrino que ya lo conoces

El niño salto del regazo de la chica para ir a saludar a su padrino-hola padino-el rubio lo tomo en tus brazos

-hola campeón, pero que grande estas, hace ya rato que no me vas a visitar

-lo que pasa es que tenía mucha tarea, pero ya voy a tener vacaciones y le voy a pedir a mi mami que me lleve a jugar contigo

-esta bien, me lo prometes

-te lo prometo

-porque no abres los regalos cariño, asi todos veremos lo que estos lindos muchachos te han regalado-pidió la Sra Granger

-comienza con el nuestro-pidió Victor-no sabíamos que regalarte, ya sabes, eres algo…, bueno eres tu, asi que….esperamos que te guste

-no se hubieran molestando-dijo ella tomando su presente y desenvolviéndolo-es en serio, no lo puedo creer, quien se los dijo-los interrogo ella-de verdad gracias chicos es perfecto…la colección completa de discos de mi grupo favorito-gracias-dijo de nuevo abrazando uno a uno

-entonces fue buena elección, me alegra que te gustara, o si no aquí iba a rodar sangre-dijo Thomas mirando a Draco

-no, en serio chicos es increíble, gracias

-ahora el mio, ten cariño, es algo sencillo, espero y te guste

-gracias mama, todo lo que tu me das siempre me encanta-desenvolvió el regalo-oh mami esta precioso, gracias, muchas gracias

La señora Granger le regalo un lindo chaleco de lana tejido a mano seguramente por ella misma

-no te preocupes cielo

-ahora el mío-dijo Draco

-pero yo creí que el regalo de los chicos también era de tu parte

-pues no, los ayude a escogerlo pero yo tengo otro regalo para ti-se levanto de su silla siendo seguido por una mirada escrutadora de un intenso color verde-ten ábrelo-le extendió una cajita rectangular y un tanto aplanada

La ojimiel lo abrió y en su interior encontró un lindo brazalete aparentemente de plata, sencillo pero a la vez hermoso y elegante

-oh Draco es precioso, pero yo no podría, debio haberte costado mucho

-el dinero es lo de menos y lo sabes…..permíteme-tomo su mano y coloco la pulsera en su muñeca- te queda perfecta

-de veras no debiste molestarte, pero gracias-Hermione se abrazó a Draco fuertemente como muestra de agradecimiento, como es obvio todos estos movimientos fueron seguidos por un peliazabache quien comenzaba a adquirir un gesto no tan amigable

-y tu Harry no tienes nada para tu esposa….oh lo siento quizás quieres dárselo en privado-dijo la Sra Granger tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había vuelto un poco tenso

- no, está bien…Eddy vamos?-le pregunto a su hijo extendiendo su mano, el pequeño no lo dudó ni un segundo

No tardaron mucho en regresar, Harry tenía en sus manos una caja mediana y el pequeño venia saltando alegre hasta llegar otra vez al regazo de su madre donde se volvió a sentar

Harry puso la caja en el suelo en frente de Hermione

-feliz cumpleaños Herm, este regalo es de parte mia y de Eddy, esperamos que te guste

-de verdad no tenías que haberme comprado nada

-claro que si, eres mi esposa

-si, pero yo no quiero que me des nada

-pues lo siento pero ya lo compramos y es tuyo

-pero yo no lo quiero

-pero mami yo lo escogí especialmente para ti-dijo el pequeño poniendo una carita compungida

-pero cielo yo no quiero nada mas porque te tengo a ti

-pero yo quiero que tu veas tu regalo, es muy bonito, mi papi me llevo con el para que lo escogiéramos, anda ábrelo si

-de veras no se a quien le aprendes esos gestos…..está bien-hizo que el pequeño se bajara de encima y se acercó a la caja, la abrió despacio y no pudo evitar el sonido de sorpresa que salio de sus labios cuando vio lo que había dentro

-pero si es hermoso-escucho a su madre

-te gusta mami, verdad que si

-es, de verdad, no se que decir

-gracias?-le pregunto Harry

-si, gra-gracias, es precioso…yo….

-desde pequeña siempre quisiste tener una mascota asi que crei que aunque ya no eres tan pequeña la seguias queriendo, por eso te lo compramos

Hermione saco de la cajita un pequeño cachorrito, era verdad toda su vida había querido tener una mascota, amaba a los animales, pero por varias circunstancias de la vida nunca pudo tener una.

-de veras te lo agradezco-dijo mirándolo con sus ojos humedecidos y sin siquiera pensarlo se puso de pie y lo abrazo fuertemente aun con el cachorrito en sus manos, provocando que este emitiera un quejidito de dolor

-lo siento pequeño-le dijo la chica a su cachorrito-y como lo llamaremos

-yo quiero ponerle el nombre mami

-muy bien cariño, dime como quieres que lo llamemos

-dobby

-dobby?, de donde sacaste ese nombre

-lo vi el otro dia en la tele, en una película muy interesante

-jajajajaja, entonces lo llamaremos dobby….te gusta tu nombre dobby?-le pregunto ella a su pequeña mascota a lo que el le respondio con un pequeño ladrido de aprobación-vaya que si te gusta

El resto de la tarde paso entre conversaciones sin sentido y risas acompañadas de los agudos ladridos que emitía el canino quien no dejaba de jugar con el niño…al parecer se llevarían muy bien esos dos

-de verdad gracias Draco, no tenia ni idea de que tu y los chicos siquiera se acordarían de mi cumpleaños, la pase muy bien-le dijo Hermione a su amigo en la noche una vez todos se hubieron retirado y ellos estaban en el patio de la casa de ella charlando un rato

-como puedes pensar eso, claro que nos acordamos, y no te preocupes, te lo mereces

-gracias, eres un excelente amigo, el mejor que he podido tener desde…..

-desde Harry-completo el con gesto molesto-pues déjame decirte que después de lo que el te ha hecho no creo que haya sido tan buen amigo tuyo

-lo se, pero….el no era asi

-siempre dices eso, pero yo creo que siempre fue asi y tu te niegas a verlo

-no, no es eso, es solo que…..

-es solo que lo amas

-claro que no

-si, claro que si y ese amor que le tienes es tan ciego que te niegas a ver lo que tienes frente a ti

-de que hablas

-de que crees

-pues no lo se, dimelo

-hablo de que no puedes ver lo que las demás personas pueden ofrecerte, de que aun crees que el puede cambiar, cuando eso nunca pasara

-no entiendo

-hablo de que…..Hermione estoy enamorado de ti, lo he estado desde siempre, pero tu no puedes verlo

-Draco yo…

-que? Me vas a decir que lo lamentas, que no sientes lo mismo por mi, pues eso ya lo se, pero no deja de atormentarme

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato y la castaña cada vez podía menos retener sus lagrimas

-yo quiero estar enamorada de ti, de verdad lo quiero, pero no puedo mandar en mis sentimientos

-lo se, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor

-perdoname-la castaña lo abrazo por el cuello y el chico aunque un tanto resistente correspondio a su abrazo-te quiero mucho Draco y no quiero perderte

-interrumpo-los jóvenes se separaron al escuchar la voz de una tercera persona

-no, yo ya me iba-Draco le dio un beso a su amiga en la mejilla y se fue sin mas

-por que lloras-le pregunto Harry a su esposa

-no te importa

-si me importa, si no no te estaría preguntado

-no es nada, de jame en paz-dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas y tratando de dirigirse al interior de la casa

-dime que te sucede-la tomo el del brazo para detenerla y acorralándola en la pared frente a ellos para eviter que se escape

-quieres saber que me sucede, te odio, eso es lo que me sucede-el chico se quedo pasmado ante eso-odio todo lo que me has hecho, odio el haber estado con tigo, maldigo el dia en que te conoci

-todo eso lo dices porque estas enamorada de ese rubiecito amigo tuyo, pero no te preocupes en poco tiempo nuestro matrimonio llegara a su fin y podrás correr a los brazos de tu amorcito

-eres un imbécil, crees que soy como tu…..cuanto no daría por enamorarme de el, es mucho mas hombre que tu

-eso crees, pues déjame demostrarte lo poco hombre que soy-y la beso, ella se resistió al principio pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo le correspondió

Estuvieron asi unos cuantos minutos y cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron, el vio la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de ella, por lo que no dudo en soltarla cuando ella lo quizo, dejo que se fuera

Tenia que conquistarla, hacerle entender la verdad de sus sentimientos, ojala y no fuera demasiado tarde.

XxxxxxxX

hola hola a los que todavia estan ahi...les traigo nuevo capitulo que espero les guste...gracias por sus reviews y ahora me pueden contactar si es su gusto por mi cuenta en facebook, busquenme como francisamy granger hay podran ver las imagenes de como yo me imagino a los personajes y ademas algunos de los atuendos y lugares...dense una pasadita y digenme que tal

bye

los quiero

Francisamy Granger


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

La felicidad se basa en pequeños momentos que compartimos con las personas que realmente nos importan.

Después de su discusión con Harry, Hermione decidió que lo mejor para ellos era tomar un poco de distancia, aquella noche durmió con su hijo en su habitación, no se sentía con la energía suficiente para enfrentarlo y mucho menos para discutir con él.

Le fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño, una y otra vez repasaba sus acciones tratando de encontrar algún mal hecho de su parte para que la vida se enseñara así con ella, no recordaba ser una mala persona aunque algunas veces guardaba cierto rencor en su corazón, nunca lo manifestaba y lo más deprimente de todo era que el dueño de sus momentos amargos era su "esposo", el que en algún momento fue su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

A la mañana siguiente su ánimo no era mejor, después de haber dormido apenas un par de horas se sentía muy cansada, aun así reunió todas sus energías y se dispuso a empezar con su día.

Levanto a su hijo y lo ayudo a cambiarse la pijama por su uniforme de la escuela, bajaron juntos a desayunar y agradeció profundamente el hecho de que su madre estuviera ahí ya comenzando a preparar los alimentos, la ayudo en lo que pudo y le dio de comer a su hijo y también a su nueva mascota…..ese perrito iba a ser el más mimado, de eso no cavia duda.

No vio bajar a Harry en ningún momento, lo cual le resultó extraño pues el siempre desayunaba con ellos, le pregunto a su madre y esta le dijo que el azabache se había ido muy temprano, alegando que tenía una junta…..si claro eso que se lo creyera su madre.

Una vez hubo terminado de comer hizo que el niño se fuera a cepillar los dientes y a guardar sus cosas mientras ella se preparaba para ir a trabajar, dejo a Eddy en la escuela y se fue a el taller, tendría que hablar algunas cosas con su rubio amigo.

Condujo un rato pues por ahora podía disponer de los autos de los Potter y no iba a desaprovechar hacer uso de las comodidades con las que estos contaban.

-yo crei que ya no vendrías-le dijo Draco apenas ella ingreso a su recinto de trabajo

-lo siento, es que deje a Eddy en la escuela y se me hizo algo tarde

-no importa, es mejor que comiences ya, estamos algo atrasados con estos coches-le dijo el señalando 3 autos de carrera que se encontraban al fondo del lugar-son para la carrera de la próxima semana y no queremos fallas

-Draco yo quería hablar de lo de anoche….

-lo siento pero ahora estamos ocupados-le respondió el con tono duro-le diré a Marcus que venga a ayudarte y no se haga tan pesado tu trabajo-se fue sin dejar que ella le dijera más nada

Suspirando cansada la chica comenzó con lo que su "jefe" le encomendó; se sentía muy confundida, si bien la noche anterior no había sido del todo favorable para ellos dos, tampoco creyó que hubiera estado tan mal, ella simplemente fue sincera con sus sentimientos y aunque quisiera de verdad corresponder los del rubio, no podía mandar en su corazón y no quería de ninguna manera lastimarlo.

El resto del día paso sin inconveniente alguno, se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo bloqueando cualquier pensamiento que le hiciera recordar en lo desdichada que se había convertido su vida.

Aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde, se dio un momento de descanso, aprovecho esa oportunidad para hablar un momento con Draco, necesitaba que resolvieran cualquier problema que hubiera entre ellos, era su amigo y lo apreciaba mucho como para perder su amistad.

Busco un rato y lo encontró parado tras unos barrotes desde donde se podía observar como sus compañeros le hacían diversas pruebas a los autos verificando si se encontraban en óptimas condiciones para competir.

-Draco….-lo llamo, el chico volteo y enfoco su mirada en ella

-terminaste….eres rápida-le dijo desviando otra vez su mirada al lugar donde la tenía anteriormente

-no, aun no, pero necesito hablar contigo

-pues yo creo que deberías primero acabar tu trabajo y luego si quieres me dices lo que me quieras decir-le dijo el chico retirándose del lugar

-no, espera-lo detuvo ella-necesitamos hablar

-lo siento, pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

-entonces me escuchas-le dijo ella tajantemente-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Algo que te molestara?

-no…Hermione…..ahhhh me desesperas en serio

-¿Por qué?

-me dices que no quieres tener nada conmigo porque no me amas, estas enamorada del imbécil de Potter, y pretendes que este feliz con eso

-no quiero que estés feliz con eso, pero tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho

-hay muchos quiero en lo que dijiste-se burló el

-pues lo siento por no tener un vocabulario amplio, señor diccionario…..no te enojes conmigo, te aprecio mucho como para perderte

-pero como quieres que no me enoje contigo si sigues al lado de un sujeto que no te valora y a leguas se nota te haca sufrir

-ya te explique por qué estoy con él, sabes de mis sentimientos pero también sabes que no elegí eso…..uno no elige a quien entrega su corazón

-lo sé, y eso es lo que más me enoja…supongo que no puedo tratarte como hace un rato por eso ¿verdad?

-no, no puedes, pero si puedes regañarme de vez en cuando si me paso de tonta

-está bien…amigos otra vez-le dijo el extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara

-amigos otra vez-pero ella en vez de tomar su mano se acerco a el y le dio un sentido abrazo

Estaban tan ensimismados en aquel gesto que no se percataron de lo que sucedía hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó desde el interior del taller haciendo no solo que su interior estallase y se cubriera de llamas sino que también mando a volar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Draco y Hermione fueron unas de las desafortunadas personas que sufrieron las consecuencias de aquel atentado.

Ambulancias, carros bomberos y policías era lo que se escuchaba por todos lados, hubieron muchos heridos que fueron trasladados de inmediato al hospital, otros cuantos no contaron con esa suerte y fallecieron al instante, las pérdidas materiales eran incalculables y la duda estaba en la mente de quienes presenciaron tal catástrofe…..una bomba había provocado el infortunio, pero quien sería el autor de tan grande atentado.

Harry corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, había recibido una llamada en la que le informaban que su esposa Hermione había sufrido un accidente, no le explicaron con exactitud que era, solo le dijeron que al parecer hubo una explosión en el lugar donde ella trabajaba pero que no podían decirle más porque lo tenían prohibido.

Al entrar al hospital pidió información a la recepcionista, esta le dijo que Hermione se encontraba en el segundo piso en el área de cuidados intensivos.

Su corazón latía muy a prisa, temía por su mujer, su situación no era del todo buena en este momento, pero no iba a permitir que lo dejara, no ahora que había descubierto sus sentimientos por ella.

Llego al pabellón donde muy amablemente le habían indicado se encontraba Hermione, pudo observar el rostro triste de muchas personas, seguramente familiares de las víctimas de aquel horrible suceso.

Trato de obtener información de alguno de ellos, pero al igual que el estaban esperando que algún doctor se dignara a salir y les dijera el estado en el que se encontraban los afectados.

Tras esperar casi media hora vio aparecer a sus padres acompañados de su suegra y de su pequeño hijo, de inmediato el niño corrió a sus brazos para refugiarse en ellos y llorar en su hombro.

-shuuu tranquilo-lo consoló dándole pequeños besos en su cabecita-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo supieron?-pregunto a los mayores

-nos llamaron del hospital, tratamos de llamar a tu teléfono pero no contestabas-respondió su madre-¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

-no lo sé, media hora tal vez…perdí la noción del tiempo

-Harry ¿Cómo está mi hija?-pregunto sin poder contenerse mas la Sra. Granger

-no lo sé Jane, aun nadie nos ha dicho como están

-¿sabes que paso?-cuestiono esta su padre

-no mucho, pero al parecer hubo un atentado en contra de los Malfoy, alguien puso una bomba en el taller, todavía no saben quién pudo haber sido

-hubieron muchos afectados ¿no?

-eso parece, dicen que hubieron algunos muertos, lo que estaban dentro del taller, los que estaban fuera resultaron heridos pero aun no se sabe cuan graves pueden estar

-quien puede tener tanta maldad en su corazón para hacer tal cosa-sollozo Jane

-familiares de Draco Malfoy-escucharon que decía un doctor, el primero que aparecía desde que llego ahí

-soy su madre-respondió una señora mayor, elegante, rubia y de buen porte-¿Cómo está mi hijo?

-afortunadamente su hijo ya salió de todo peligro, pero debemos esperar a que despierte para saber con exactitud su estado….sufrió un fuerte golpe en su columna y no sabemos con seguridad si podrá dejar secuelas

-¿puedo verlo?-pregunto la señora con la voz entrecortada

-una enfermera la acompañara

-por favor sígame señora Malfoy-le dijo una mujer bajita de pelo castaño y vestida toda de blanco

-familiares de Hermione Potter-dijo esta vez el mismo doctor

-soy su esposo…..dígame como esta ella

-Sr. Potter su esposa acaba de salir de cirugía, se fracturo una pierna y tuvo algunas contusiones menores, lo que más nos preocupa es un golpe en la cabeza, bastara que despierte para saber si tendrá alguna consecuencia pero creemos que no la habrá

-pero ella está bien-insistió

-si, relativamente, hubieron personas que salieron mayormente perjudicadas

-podemos pasar a verla-cuestiono la Sra. Granger

-sí, pero solo uno a la vez

-esta bien, ve tu Harry, después iremos nosotros-le dijo su padre dándole una palmada en el hombro-dame al niño

-pero yo quiero ir con mi mami

-escucha cielo, voy a ver a tu mami ahora, tú no puedes venir con migo porque el señor de bata blanca se puede enojar, quédate con tus abuelitos y mañana yo veo la manera de que la estés un ratito con ella ¿si?-el pequeño asintió, su padre lo coloco en los brazos de su abuela y él siguió al Doctor

-la Sra. Potter aun no despierta, pero si todo está bien lo más probable es que lo haga en unos minutos-el doctor abrió una puerta permitiéndole la entrada

Harry pudo ver a Hermione recostada en una cama con una de sus piernas enyesada y levantada sobre una almohada, tenía muchos apósitos en algunas partes de su cuerpo y su cabeza estaba vendada de un lado a otro cubriendo su frente, un collarín también se encontraba alrededor de su cuello impidiéndole movimiento, estaba dormida aun.

-lo dejare un rato con ella, si necesita ayuda puse el botón que se encuentra en el lado derecho de la cabecera de la camilla-el ojiverde asintió

-Herm, linda…que susto me has dado….por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer-le hablo mientras tomaba dulcemente una de sus manos y la besaba

-Ha…a…..rry

-Hermione, estas bien….no te muevas-le pido al ver que esta trataba de incorporarse

-que me paso…la cabeza me duele…..mi pierna

-si tranquila….tuviste un accidente

-un accidente….pero si yo no recuerdo…..Draco…estaba conmigo….hubo una explosión

-si, no hables…..voy por el doctor

-no, espera….como esta Draco…..los muchachos

-Draco está bien, su mama esta ahora con el

-y los demás…como están los demás

-Herm, lo siento…algunos…..algunos murieron…otros aún no se sabe cómo están

-no, eso no puede ser…..porque…..que paso

-Hermione tranquila-el chico vio como ella comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente y no tuvo otra opción que llamar a alguien que le ayudase

-vamos Hermione, te hace mal…..debes tranquilizarte

-nopuedo, no es justo…porque….quien hizo eso…..que paso-se desesperaba ella cada vez mas

Inmediatamente el Doctor con unas enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación y le inyectaron una especie de calmante pues la chica poco a poco se fue quedando dormida otra vez

-Sr. Potter, necesito hablar una cosa con usted-siguió al Doctor fuera de la habitación y limpiando las lágrimas que sin poder evitar había derramado al ver a Hermione es ese estado llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban sus familiares pero se quedaron un poco apartados de ellos-vera, acabo de revisar unos estudios que le hicimos a su esposa…..no sé si usted este enterado pero al parecer la Sra. Potter está embarazada

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible

-hasta donde yo veo si lo es…..el problema es que dudo mucho de la seguridad de ese feto

-¿de qué habla?

-hablo de que después del accidente que tuvo su esposa lo más probable es que haya perdido al bebe, aún no ha habido sangrado, pero eso no asegura de que no haya habido desprendimiento de plaenta

-no lo entiendo

-Sr. Potter lo que le quiero decir es que es casi seguro que su esposa estuviera embarazada pero ha perdido al bebe

-Dr. Lo llaman en cirugía-dijo una enfermera

-está bien…..si me disculpa…ahora no puedo hacerlo, pero mañana temprano le realizare a su esposa una ecografía para ver si mis sospechas son ciertas…..con su permiso

Harry se dejó caer al piso hundiéndose en la tristeza que aquella noticia le producía, era cierto que no esperaba que Hermione se embarazara, al menos no tan pronto, pero el hecho de que ella esperara un bebe, un bebe suyo y de ella y que ahora lo más probable sea que ese bebe este muerto…lo hacía sentir miserable.

-Harry, que sucedió…le paso algo a Hermione-pregunto su madre acariciando su cabello, el negó-entonces que paso

-El Dr. Acaba de hablar conmigo-dijo sollozando levemente-me dijo que Hermione estaba embarazada-el chico miro la cara estupefacta de los mayores-pero también me dijo que Hermione perdió a nuestro bebe.

La vida se puede perder en tan solo un minuto, vive cada momento como si fuera el último, sin excesos ni maldad.

XxxxxxxX

HOLAAAAAA...primeramente Feliz Año Nuevo 2013...que este año sea de dicha y prosperidad para todos...se que ha pasado mucho tiempo...pero aqui me reporto...espero que les guste el capitulo...ya falta poco para el final...ya saben su opinion es muy importante para mi asi que REVIEWS please...pero de todas maneras a los que solo leen gracias y a los que me agregan a sus favoritos y siguen la historia...aun no se exactamente como funciona esto...pero lo intento...bye besos


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Un nuevo amanecer puede ayudarnos a aclarar las ideas y aceptar que la vida sigue a pesar de las duras pruebas que nos impone el destino.

Harry sintió que Hermione se removía sobre la cama donde segundos antes estaba descansando, se levantó del sillón donde estaba recostado y se acerca a ella tomando su mano

-Herm….tranquila, está bien-le hablo suavemente tratando de que volviese a dormir lo cual no funciono, ya que la chica abrió sus ojos haciéndole saber que ya había despertado-vuelve a dormir, aun es muy temprano y debes descansar-insistió

-no quiero dormir-le dijo ella con la voz un poco ronca producto de todo el tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente-¿Qué haces aquí?

-cuidándote, por supuesto-le respondió el un tanto contrariado por la pregunta-todos han estado muy preocupados por ti-Harry tomo asiento en la cama sin llegar a molestarla-queremos que te recuperes pronto para que regreses a casa y poder atenderte mejor, Eddy pregunta mucho por ti-añadió acariciando brevemente su rostro

-yo quiero regresar ya-le dijo ella sin prestar atención a las caricias que su esposo le regalaba-también extraño a mi niño, habla con el doctor y dile que me deje salir ahora-exigió, el negó con la cabeza

-aun no, es muy pronto debes recuperarte un poco y ….. hay un par de exámenes que deben realizarte

-que lo hagan y nos vamos-volvió a insistir-por favor me quiero ir de este lugar

-primero debo hablarte de lo que pueden significar esas pruebas

-¿Qué es? ¿tengo algo malo?

-no…si…..no sé cómo lo tomes-dijo el desviando su mirada ante el nerviosismo que sentía por contar aquella noticia-Herm ¿recuerdas el viaje que hicimos con mis padres hace un par de meses?-ella asintió-recuerdas lo que paso ahí

-me gustaría decirte que no pero por desgracia si ¿a que viene todo esto?

-no nos cuidamos-le respondió. Hermione retiro su mano de entre las de el y se cubrió su boca evitando que se escuchara el grito de sorpresa que luchaba por salir de sus labios

-no puede ser….no….es mi culpa…..todo esto…Dios-lloraba sin poder completar una frase ante el dolor de la perdida-dime que no es verdad, por favor te lo suplico, dime que no es verdad

-shuuuu calma pequeña-trato de abrazarla a pesar de lo complicado que esto parecía-no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie-un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas a pesar de que unas horas antes pudo desahogar su dolor en los brazos de su madre, las limpio rápidamente y tomo a la chica de las mejillas y coloco su rostro muy cerca del de ella -tienes que ser fuerte ¿si? Por Eddy, el necesita a su mamá-ella asintió tranquilizándose un poco-voy por el médico-beso brevemente su frente y se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, pero antes de que diera un paso sintió la mano de Hermione en torno a su muñeca impidiendo su marcha; volteo confundido y fijo su mirada en su esposa

-no me dejes-le pidió ella con lágrimas corriendo aun por sus mejillas

-no lo hare-volvió a besar su frente y ella soltó el agarre de su mano-regreso pronto-

-Sra. Hermione Potter ¿verdad?-pregunto el doctor con un claro acento español, ella asintió-soy el doctor Raul Hernandez, gineco-obstetra del hospital, voy a atenderla durante su estadía aquí-dijo el moreno hombre-¿usted es?-se refirió a Harry

-soy Harry Potter, el esposo de Hemione-se presentó el ofreciendo su mano a modo de saludo

-un gusto señor Potter-acepto el saludo-¿se quedara usted aquí o esperara fuera?

Harry miro a Hermione en busca de una señal que le permitiera quedarse con ella en aquel lugar y la obtuvo cuando ella tomo su mano fuertemente-me quedo

-perfecto-Harry se sentó a un lado de Hermione tratando de no incomodarla mientras el doctor encendía el aparato que les permitiría saber con exactitud el estado de lo que podría haber sido su bebe-aquí dice que en tus exámenes sanguíneos mostraste una alta concentración de Gonadotrofina corionica lo cual indica un embarazo, pero sufriste un gran trauma porque lo que deduzco se vio interrumpido ¿están preparados para esto?-ambos asintieron

El doctor colocó sobre el vientre descubierto de Hermione un poco de gel y con un pequeño aparatito conectado a la maquina comenzó a esparcirlo alrededor; casi de inmediato una imagen pudo vislumbrarse en la pantalla que a la vista de los dos jóvenes no parecían nada más que puntos negros y grises; el doctor tenía una cara indescifrable y no emitía ni una sola palabra solo se limitaba a buscar sabrá Dios que cosa en el vientre de la chica.

-¿sucede algo Doctor?-pregunto Harry después de un buen rato sin escuchar un solo ruido más que sus respiraciones

-vaya, no sé cómo explicar esto-les dijo el-es un milagro, pero porque mejor no lo comprueban ustedes mismos-apretó un botoncito en la máquina y de inmediato se escuchó un rápido golpeteo como el de un tambor

-¡oh Dios! Dígame que no está jugando conmigo-le pidió ella mirando fijamente al Medico

-claro que no, usted misma está escuchando, no necesita que yo de lo diga

-gracias, gracias, gracias…muchas gracias-lloraba ella pero esta vez de felicidad

-lo siento pero no logro entender que sucede-dijo Harry totalmente confundido

-¿que no lo escucha? es el latido de la vida señor Potter-le sonrió el doctor-el sonido de un milagro

-eso quiere decir que está vivo ¡nuestro bebe está vivo!-abrazo a Hermione muy contento sabiendo que ese pequeño ser estaba con vida pero a la vez con tristeza al darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido con su primer hijo; esta vez no permitiría que eso sucediera, iba a estar en todo instante de la vida de sus hijos desde ese momento

-pero pasa algo, no se escucha como cuando escuche a mi primer hijo….. ¿doctor mi hijo tiene algún problema?-le pregunto preocupada la chica después de haber desecho el abrazo con su esposo

-bueno eso es lo que me falta decirles…no es un problema, o al menos eso creo-el doctor señalo un punto en la pantallita, Hermione recordó haberlos visto anteriormente durante las ecografías de Eddy-¿ven esto de aquí?, es un bebe-ambos asintieron y luego señalo otro puntito que se encontraba más a la derecha que el anterior-¿y ven este de acá?, es otro bebe

-eso quiere decir…

-que tendrán gemelos, y ambos parecen estar en muy buenas condiciones-ambos padres se pusieron muy felices y parecía que nada ni nadie podría quitarles aquel sentimiento- bueno los dejo porque debo atender a mis otras pacientes

-gracias….muchas gracias-Harry no pudo de la emoción y abrazo efusivamente al doctor

-ja ja ja no es nada, solo le voy a pedir Sra. Potter que de ahora en adelante guarde mucho reposo y que se alimente bien, es todo lo que le pido

-descuide doctor yo me ocupare de eso-dijo Harry antes de que Hermione se le adelantara-gracias otra vez-con eso ultimo el Medico se retiró de la habitación

-es increíble-dijo la ojimiel mirando a la nada aun alucinada por la noticia-quiero ver a mi mamá y a mi pequeño, les quiero dar la noticia yo misma

-está bien, déjame ir a buscarlos y enseguida vuelvo

-gracias, y Harry…no es necesario que te quedes aquí, puedes regresar a lo que hacías antes

-claro que es necesario que este aquí, necesitas que alguien este contigo siempre, mucho mas ahora que no eres solo tu

-no es tu responsabilidad, estoy…..estaremos bien

-sabes que, no digas más nada, no me moveré de aquí y punto, y si eres mi responsabilidad

-¿Por qué?

-porque eres mi esposa y te amo-se marchó de la habitación dejando a una Hermione muy confundida, decidiendo entre creer que lo que él decía era cierto o era otra de sus mentiras para sacar provecho de la situación

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Hola...será que hay alguien por ahi...casi segundo dia del tercer mes del año y pude actualizar...se que quiza no les importe pero pase de año sin ningun inconveniente ya estoy en tercero de medicina y eso me alegra mucho cada vez estoy mas cerca de cumplir mi meta y eso es estupendo...bueno volviendo a la historia ya quedan poquitos capitulos, se que este es muy cortito pero les prometo que actualizare mas seguido debo aprovechar este mes que me queda para poder terminar mis historias...no los harto mas besos cuidense...ya saben espero con ansias su opinion del capitulo, que esperan en los proximos y una pequeña encuesta para que me ayuden a elegir los nombres los proximos Potter Granger, en el proximo capitulo se enteraran el sexo

ahora si bye

God Bless you


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Las llamas consumían el lugar llevándose a su paso todo aquello que significaba esfuerzo y trabajo de las personas que laboraban en el lugar

Los cuerpos inertes de los que hasta ese día fueron, no solo compañeros de trabajo, sino también amigos, yacían en el escombroso piso

Quería ir en su ayuda, pero algo se lo impedía, solo podía quedarse parada observando como todo a su alrededor, todo lo que ella y sus amigos habían construido con tanto esmero era destruido

Se sentía sofocada, el aire estaba muy viciado, humo y polvo a su alrededor le dificultaban respirar, un agudo dolor en su bajo abdomen le hizo doblarse mientras sentía que la vida se le iba

-Hermione….Hermione….Hermione-despertó bañada en sudor, no era la primera vez que sucedía, y al igual que en otras ocasiones alguien tenía que llamarla

-Harry….

-tranquila, siéntate…..te traeré un poco de agua-la ayudo a recostarse en las almohadas y se levantó por el agua para ayudarla a tranquilizarse un poco

Desde lo ocurrido en aquel "accidente" Hermione tenia pesadillas recurrentes casi cada noche, en algunas ocasiones se veía en la necesidad de obligarla a tomar un somnífero para ayudarla a dormir sin las molestas pesadillas

Aquel triste acontecimiento se llevó la vida de muchas personas, pero también dejó algunas con secuelas difíciles de borrar, y no solo físicas, las más importantes quedaban en el recuerdo de quienes tuvieron el infortunio de estar presentes en el lugar ese día tan ….. Terrible

-¿estas mas tranquila?-pregunto una vez Hermione se hubo bebido toda el agua-¿necesitas que haga algo mas por ti?-ella negó

-siento haberte despertado

-no importa, ven-tomó su mano y los acomodo de lado para que ella apoyara su espalda en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su abultado vientre de ya 6 meses

-mañana me toca cita con el Dr. Lupin-la escucho decir unos segundos después

-lo sé, a las 3 ¿verdad?

-si

-tratare de llegar a tiempo para recogerte, me gustaría que Edward también vaya con nosotros

-no es necesario que tu vengas

-claro que sí, también son mis hijos y somos una familia, por lo tanto debemos estar unidos-ella no dijo nada, se acurruco más al cuerpo de su marido y trato de conciliar otra vez el sueño con las palabras que él había dicho unos meses atrás aun rondando por su cabeza

-veamos querida, ¿Cómo va todo?-pregunto el Dr. Lupin quien se estaba haciendo cargo del segundo embarazo de la pareja al igual que lo hizo del primero-¿has sentido algo que te incomode?

-no, para nada, todo va muy bien, ya se mueven mucho-respondió la castaña

-eso es bueno, significa que son unos pequeños muy vivaces

-Dr., Hermione aún sigue con las pesadillas por las noches-interrumpió Harry mostrando su preocupación por su esposa

-¿has estado tomando las pastillas que te dije?

-si, pero preferiría no hacerlo

-en primer lugar tienes que entender que lo que te paso no es algo fácil de superar-tomo la mano de la chica que se encontraba sobre el escritorio-es normal que aun tengas recuerdos de lo que sucedió y que estos se manifiesten mientras duermes, solo relájate, poco a poco el dolor disminuirá, no desaparecerá por completo porque en tu corazón permanecerán aquellas personas que significaron algo en tu vida, pero lograras vivir sabiendo que ellos están ahora mejor y que desearían que tu continuaras con tu vida

-gracias doctor

-no hay problema-le dijo mientras se levantaba para darle un paternal abrazo-y me alegra que cuentes con el apoyo de tu familia ¿verdad que apoyas a tu mami?-pregunto al pequeño Eddy que se encontraba sentado a un lado de su madre en las piernas de su padre

-sí, ya le dije a mi mami que si tiene sueños feos yo le hago un ladito en mi camita para que duerma conmigo y así ya no los tenga

-eso demuestra lo mucho que quieres a tu mama

-claro, ella es muy linda y buena, y además me va a dar dos hermanitos-todos rieron ante las palabras del niño

-¿quieres verlos?

-¿puedo?-curioso el niño preguntó

-por supuesto…Hermione recuéstate en el lugar que ya sabes mientras voy preparando la máquina-la chica no tardó en hacer lo que le indicaron, Harry y su hijo tomaron asiento a su lado tratando de incomodar lo menos posible al doctor

-¿qué es eso?-se mostraba curioso el niño ante el extraño artefacto que Remus movia por el vientre de su mama

-esto es una máquina que nos permite ver a los bebes dentro del vientre de las mamas, y es gracias a esto que ahora vamos a ver a tus hermanitos-le explicaba pacientemente el Dr.-mira aquí están

En la pantalla el doctor fue señalando paso a paso las diferentes partes de cada uno de los bebes, mientras les aclaraba a los chicos lo que les iba mostrando, el pequeño niño se emocionaba por cada cosa nueva que le enseñaban, mucho más sabiendo que eran sus hermanitos; Harry se encontraba dichoso al estar junto a su mujer y su hijo descubriendo la nueva vida que se desarrollaba como si de un milagro se tratara, aunque también se sentía triste al saber perdida aquella misma experiencia con su primer hijo por su estúpida inmadurez; Hermione, aun con sus muchos temores lograba sentirse feliz por esos dos pequeños tesoros que lograron sobrevivir a la desgracia, más aun al saberse acompañada de las personas más importantes en su vida, solo deseaba que esta tranquilidad utópica no acabase jamás

-¿quieren saber que serán?-preguntó el Dr. Sacándolos de sus cavilaciones

-¿ya se puede ver?-Harry le cuestiono sorprendido

-claro, y bien, ¿quieren saberlo?-Harry miro a Hermione y ella asintió

-si, queremos saberlo

-muy bien, me siento muy feliz de informarles que están esperando un lindo par de gemelas, ambas son niñas

-¿tendré dos hermanitas?

-así es pequeño, tendrás dos hermanitas

-sigo sin creerlo…..¡dos niñas! Mi madre se pondrá muy contenta cuando se lo digamos-decía Harry conduciendo su caro auto

Habían salido de la consulta con el doctor Lupin después de recibir la maravillosa noticia de que serían padres de unas hermosas niñas, el pequeño Eddy era el más entusiasmado haciendo toda clase de planes para poner en practica con sus hermanitas, con solo decir que fue el quien le dijo a su abuela Jane que él y sus padres iban a tener dos niñas y él cómo hermano mayor tenía que cuidar de ellas y no permitir que nadie se les acercara y les hiciera daño. Estuvieron hablando un rato con Jane sobre las bebes que venían en camino y luego Harry con actitud un tanto sospechosa le pidió a su mujer que lo acompañara, sin siquiera decirle a donde-es una sorpresa-le dijo y ante su curiosidad, tuvo que acompañarle

-sí, pero…..me vas a decir ya a donde me llevas

-tienes que esperar, ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa

-pero no me gustan las sorpresas

-esta te encantara-sonrió misteriosamente

Llegaron al aeropuerto, Hermione confundida insistía continuamente para que el ojiverde le explicara de una vez por todas cual era la dichosa sorpresa que le había preparado, ser paciente no era una de sus virtudes.

-¿viajaremos a algún lado?, porque si es así te advierto que no….

-no iremos a ninguna parte, hemos venido a recoger a alguien-le dijo tomándola de la mano guiándola al lugar donde se encontraban un grupo de personas esperando por los que supuso serían sus familiares

Hermione noto que las personas comenzaban a descender del avión que había arribado cuando ellos se bajaban del auto, esperaron cerca de unos diez minutos y esas personas comenzaron a aparecer por la puerta y abrazaban a los que las esperaban. Harry soltó su mano y lo vio dirigirse a una hermosa pelirroja que llevaba arrastrando una maleta, no pudo identificar quien era pues llevaba puesto un gorro en la cabeza y unas gafas negras de sol, cuando el chico estaba cerca de ella, soltó la maleta para lanzarse a sus brazos

El enojo recorrió por completo el cuerpo de la ojimiel, ¿esta era la fabulosa sorpresa que le tenía preparada?, pues como lo supuso, la odiaba y lo odiaba a él por hacerle pasar aquel mal momento, aún más después de haber recibido la preciosa noticia de la llegada de sus hijas

Completamente molesta, camino hasta alejarse del lugar dispuesta a tomar el primer taxi que se atravesara en su camino e irse a casa, no estaba para esas tonterías

Cuando estuvo a punto de abordar un taxi, Harry llego a ella y sujeto su mano impidiendo que lo abordara

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué quieres irte?-cuestiono el chico luego de haber logrado que el taxista se alejara sin molestarse

-suéltame…no quiero conocer a ninguna de las zorras con las que te acuestas

-¿zorras? Hermione no sé de donde sacas eso, déjame explicarte

-explicarme ¿Qué?, en lo que consistía tu dichosa sorpresa-dijo irónica-pues ya lo vi y es desagradable….ahora déjame ir

-no, tienes que verla

-estás loco, yo no quiero ver a ninguna de las putas con las que te acuestas, ¿tanto te cuesta tener metido a tu amiguito en los pantalones?

-¿pero de que hablas?, ven conmigo-la tomó de la cintura y casi a rastras la llevó hasta donde la linda pelirroja los esperaba

-suéltame…..no quiero verla…..eres un imbécil

-¿Por qué no quieres verme Hermy?-esa voz, solo había una persona que la llamaba así

-Gin…¿Ginny?

-te ves preciosa amiga-la pelirroja corrió a abrazar a su amiga que aun sorprendida la recibió en sus brazos

-pero ¿Cómo?...¿qué haces aquí?

-quien te escucha diría que no te alegras verme

-por supuesto que sí, Dios! Han pasado años, nunca me hablaste

-estaba un poco ocupada, lo siento, sé que tienes muchas cosas que contarme

-claro que si

-vamos, quiero ver a la tía Lilly y al tío James

-también a alguien a quien debes conocer-le dijo Harry llevando las maletas y siguiendo a ambas chicas que se dirigían al auto abrazadas

-¿a quién?, por cierto ¿Cómo es que estas embarazada?, ¿te casaste? Y tu también Harry, porque ese anillo en tu dedo no creo que sea de adorno

-bueno….

-oh por Dios! Ustedes dos se casaron, es decir el uno con el otro…¡están juntos! Sabía que eso pasaría algún día-gritaba emocionada Ginny mientras abrazaba esta vez no solo a su castaña amiga si no también a su primo

-basta Gin, sí, nosotros nos casamos y tenemos un hijo-aclaró Harry

-eso ya lo noté-acaricio dulcemente la pancita de tu amiga

-no, además de las bebes, que por cierto son dos niñas, tenemos un hijo, Eddy, tiene cinco años

-es en serio, sí que tienen cosas que contarme-los miro burlona un rato-vámonos ya quiero conocer a ese niño, que de seguro será un muñeco

Reencontrarse con personas que han sido importantes en nuestra vida es muy agradable, cuál será la razón por la cual Ginny perdió todo contacto con su familia por tanto tiempo, siete años han pasado desde su partida, la conversación entre ella y su amiga Hermione será muy fructífera, eso es seguro.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Recordar buenos momentos con personas que hace mucho no vemos nos llena de gran satisfacción, en especial si esa persona tiene un gran significado en nuestras vidas.

Ginny relataba a Hermione cada una de las experiencias vividas en el país que había sido su hogar durante los últimos años.

Hermione escuchaba atentamente todo lo dicho por su amiga, era maravilloso tenerla a su lado, solo al volverla a ver pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado.

-ya hablé mucho de mi-dijo Ginny-ahora porque no me cuentas un poco de ti, ¿Cómo es que terminaste casada con mi primito?

-es una larga historia

-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

-no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, incluso tengo que poner en orden algunas de mis ideas, quizá después pueda explicarte mejor como se han dado las cosas

-esta bien-aceptó-pero al menos me dirás como es eso de que tienen un hijo, digo, aparte de las bebes que llevas en esa panzota

-tenemos un hijo de 5 años, se llama Edward, como mi padre

-entiendo-la pelirroja tomó la mano de su amiga entre las suyas-supe lo que pasó con tu papá, lamento no haber estado aquí para ti

-no te preocupes-la tranquilizó Hermione-eso paso hace ya mucho tiempo

-de todas maneras lo siento…sigo esperando que me cuentes como fue que concibieron a Edward

-creo que la forma ya la sabes-sonrió la chica

-no te hagas la chistosita-regañó-dime como terminaron juntos

-cuando eso sucedió, no estábamos juntos juntos-explicó la castaña-todo fue un accidente, pero eso no significa que ame menos a mi hijo, es lo mas importante que tengo, bueno…y las bebes

-entiendo, pero me gustaría saber mas detalles de como se dieron las cosas

-lo sé amiga, pero creo que te irás enterando de todo poco a poco

-eso espero-suspiró-mejor llévame a conocer a mi sobrinito, quiero ver que tan lindo es

-oye, es hermoso, se parece a su madre, obviamente es muy buen mozo

-jajaja, si claro, seguro se parece a su tía Ginny y por eso es tan bello

-deja de molestar y mejor vamos a que conozcas a mi hijo

Juntas se encaminaron a la mansión en cuyo interior se encontraba toda la familia reunida, habían preparado una cena en honor a la recién llegada pelirroja a quien no veían desde hace algunos años.

Los sres. Potter recibieron a la chica con los brazos abiertos; para ellos Ginny era un como una hija por lo que su partida habia dejado un gran vacio en sus corazones

Hermione y Harry aprovecharon la oportunidad para presentarle a la pelirroja a su pequeño hijo. Eddy se mostró encantado de conocer a su nueva tía y al parecer el sentimiento era correspondido pues Ginny no dejaba de besarlo y abrazarlo recordándole lo mucho que se parecía a su primo, cosa que el niño disfrutaba.

Llegada la noche, y después de un día muy agotador, la pelirroja pidió disculpas a su familia por retirarse alegando cansancio, de inmediato su tía le indicó cuál sería su habitación, aunque en realidad no hacía falta pues era la misma en la que se quedaba cuando iba de visita al estar más joven.

Estando sola en su habitación comenzó a recordar todas las cosas de las que se había enterado, se perdió momentos muy importantes de las vidas de sus amigos, pero estaba dispuesta a no permitir que eso sucediera mas.

Tras el descanso placentero de una noche, vinieron las nuevas energías del mañana. Ginny se levantó muy temprano, tomó el desayuno junto a su primo y le pregunto por su embarazada amiga, lo que la ayudó a descubrir las malas noches que ella pasaba a causa de su avanzado estado de gestación. Minutos después, se despidió de Harry y se dirigió al que se convertiría en su trabajo.

El Centro de Rehabilitación física Hogsmade era el más grande e importante de la ciudad, y la pelirroja se sentía orgullosa al decir, que desde ese día formaría parte de su equipo de trabajo.

Gran parte de la mañana se dedicó a conocer las instalaciones, haciendo especial énfasis en los lugares que sabía, serían de mayor utilidad para ella, su jefe le presentó a los que serían sus compañeros de trabajo y le dio la muy cordial bienvenida, no solo al centro, sino también a la ciudad, pues era de su conocimiento el hecho de que la chica había llegado hace poco del extranjero.

Ginny, sin tener nada mejor que hacer, decidió comenzar su trabajo. Una enfermera le indicó cuál sería su primer paciente haciéndole llegar su ficha médica con sus antecedentes. La chica se quedó totalmente sorprendida con la historia del muchacho al que atendería, sobretodo porque ninguno de los antiguos fisioterapistas que habían intentado algún avance, lograron mayor cosa, aunque al parecer el problema del chico era algo más emocional que físico.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?-preguntó por el chico a la enfermera que estaba frente a ella esperando indicaciones

-está en la sala 2-respondió la joven- viene acompañado de su madre todas las tardes, así que seguramente esta con ella

-correcto, lléveme con él por favor

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con una pequeña ventana de vidrio, al ingresar Ginny pudo darse cuenta de lo bien acondicionada que estaba esa sala; colchonetas, pelotas, barras de gimnasia, eran unas de las cuantas cosas que le permitirían trabajar.

En uno de los extremos de la habitación se encontraba un joven rubio acostado en la colchoneta mientras un enfermero movía sus piernas tratando de incorporar un poco de tonicidad a sus músculos. A un lado de ellos, estaba una mujer mayor también rubia y de rostro cansado, era seguro que ver a su hijo en esas condiciones no le agradaba.

Ginny volvió a entregar la ficha a la enfermera y caminó hasta ubicarse al lado de la Sra.

-mucho gusto, soy Ginny weasley y seré la fisioterapista de su hijo-saludó tendiéndole la mano

-el gusto es mío Doctora, no sabe lo bien que me han hablado de usted-respondió tomando la mano de la chica-espero que pueda ayudar a mi hijo

-descuide, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, le aseguro que su hijo pronto saldrá de aquí caminando-trató ella de animar a la mujer

-pues creo…Dra.-habló por primera vez el joven-que pierde su tiempo, muchos han tratado de ayudarme, pero ya ve, sigo igual, ai que no veo porque el esfuerzo

-tu debes ser Draco-dijo Ginny agachándose a su altura para poder tener una mejor visión de su rostró, descubrió que era un hombre muy apuesto-dejame decirte que me conocen por ser la mejor, y te prometo que no saldrás de aquí hasta que lo hagas caminando

-todos dicen eso, y ya estoy harto-el chico clavó sus ojos grises en los castaños de ella-porque mejor no tomas todos tus juguetitos de doctorcita y te vas a jugar a otra parte, solo mírate, aun eres una niña

Para Ginny eso fue como un balde de agua fría; eran exactamente las mismas palabras que le había dicho aquel estúpido por el cual tuvo que regresar al lugar del que nunca tuvo que haber salido. Pero no se dejaría amedrentar, le demostraría a aquel rubio odioso de lo que ella era capaz.

-¿eso crees?-custionó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios-veremos quien tiene razón, harás lo que yo te diga y si al final no logro mi cometido, te prometo que no volveré a ejercer mi profesión

-¿en serio serías capaz de hacer eso?-se sorprendió él-pobre de ti, tantos años de estudio tirados a la basura, ¿no te da pena?

-tengo mucha confianza en mí misma, se de lo que soy capaz, así que ¿aceptas?

-está bien, pero espero y tu palabra sea de confianza

-te lo aseguro

Estrecharon sus manos en señal de mutuo acuerdo. Ginny le pidió al enfermero, con el que estaba trabajando antes el chico, que se marchara y a la joven enfermera le solicitó que trajera algunos implementos que le facilitarían el trabajo.

Estuvieron toda la tarde haciendo ejercicios que ayudarían a Draco a fortalecer los musculos de sus piernas, pues no podían permitir que estos perdieran su fuerza y tonicidad; asi mismo Ginny con varios instrumentos aplicó algunos estimulos que ayudarían a activar la sensibilidad en las zonas que más lo requerían.

Al finalizar la sesión y son haber logrado algún avance, Draco se marchó acompañado de su madre no sin antes recordarle a la chica que sus esfuerzos serían en vano, y era mejor que se diera por vencida

-un tratamiento no es solo de un día Draco, debes tener constancia y perseverancia para lograr lo que deseas-dijo Ginny-me prometiste que harías lo que yo dijera, y espero que cumplas con tu palabra

-lo haré no te preocupes, pero sigo sin creer que seas capaz de lograr algo

-tu solo ocúpate de seguir mis indicaciones-refutó Ginny-nos vemos mañana…pase buena noche sra. Malfoy-dijo amablemente a la madre de Draco

-tenga también una buena noche Dra.

-Adios Draco-se despidió ella

-Adios

La sra. Malfoy y Draco salieron del lugar, aquel rubio le ponía los nervios de punta, si en algún momento se sintió triste por su situación, ya no más, ahora entendía porque todos los médicos lo dejaban antes de siquiera una semana

-odioso-pensó en voz alta

-dijo algo doctora-pregunto la Susan, la enfermera que no se había despegado de su lado en todo el día

-no Susan, podemos irnos, me siento agotada

-claro, solo tiene que firmar su salida y podrá irse

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana doctora.

Al salir del lugar, se encaminó directamente a casa. Era increibla como una sola persona había logrado acabar con la mucha energía con la que se levantó aquel día. Ginny decidió encontrar la manera de hacer que la convivencia con aquel rubio pedante fuera al menos llevadera, aunque lo encontraba casi imposible.

* * *

Un mes, llevaba un mes asistiendo a las sesiones de terapia física con esa presumida pelirroja, Draco ya no la aguantaba más, era tan petulante, y siempre quería que hiciera todo al pie de la letra, no lo dejaba siquiera tomar aire; si bien era cierto ella había logrado que él tuviera uno que otro avance-algo que ningún otro médico había logrado-no tenía porque creerse la gran cosa; es decir, como si hacer que pudiera mover los dedos de sus pies fuera demasiado, o que el hecho, de que ya pudiera sentir la mayor parte de sus piernas fuera lo más importante

De todas maneras, no la soportaba, aunque no podía negar que la Dra. Weasley era muy hermosa, comenzando por su lindos ojos castaños, muy grandes y expresivos, su pelirrojo cabello lacio y suave, sus lindas piernas que dejaba ver cuando usaba falda, sus preciosas curvas que el mandil no lograba ocultar, sus labios…

-Sr. Llegamos-informó el chofer sacando a Draco de sus tormentosos pensamientos

-gracias, ayúdame a bajar

El hombre sacó la silla de ruedas de su jefe y luego lo colocó a él en ella; por orden de Draco lo ayudó a entrar a la mansión hasta que el muchacho le indicó que era suficiente y que él podía andar solo.

Draco tocó el timbre y minutos después apareció por la puerta una mujer pelirroja, de edad algo ya avanzada, pero muy bien conservada.

-Draco, querido-saludó la mujer-¿cómo has estado? No esperaba tu visita

-lo siento Sra. Potter, pero es que necesitaba hacer esta visita…ya sabe si Maoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Maoma

-muy bien dicho cielo, por eso puedo deducir que buscas a Hermione

-no se equivoca mi señora

-está bien, pasa-dijo haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole el ingreso-iré por ella, creo que está arriba

- muchas gracias

Lilly se perdió escaleras arriba dejando al chico solo en la sala.

Draco observó a su alrededor dándose cuenta que nunca había visitado esa casa, al menos no la sala, solamente se había limitado a la cocina y al patio pues Hermione siempre decía que esa casa no le pertenecí y por lo tanto no podía admitir a sus amigos ahí, muy a su pesar.

En algunas mesitas distrubidas alrededor, estaban colocados varios portarretratos; con gusto notó que la mayoría pertenecían a Eddy, desde que nació hasta la actualidad; un niño muy lindo, aunque a su pesar, parecido a su padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una voz que pudo reconocer muy bien, se giró en su silla encarando a esa persona

-eso mismo debería preguntar yo-dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando a Ginny de arriba a abajo

-aquí vivo, es obvio-respondió notando la vista de Draco en su cuerpo, de inmediato se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que vestía, unos pequeños short que dejaban al total descubierto sus piernas y un minúsculo top que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación

-no sabía que eras familiar de los Potter-mencionó el desviando su mirada, momento que la chica aprovechó para cubrirse un poco con la bata que colgaba de sus hombros

-Lilly es mi tía, mi mamá y ella son medias hermanas

-ya veo, las dos son pelirrojas

-a mi tía le gusta decir que lo heredé de ella-recordó Ginny-y creo que tiene razón

-si, eso parece

-aun no me has dicho que haces aquí-insistió

-no es algo que te importe, porque mejor no vas a tu habitación a ponerte algo más decente, lo que llevas no es digno de una dama

-ahí por favor-dijo ella burlándose-acaso eres gay… muchos hombres se considerarían afortunados solo por verme asi

Ginny abrió su bata dejando ver otra vez su sensual conjunto, Draco trago saliva dificultosamente pues la visión ante sus ojos estaba logrando despertar algo que hace mucho tiempo estaba dormido.

Ginny al ver su obvia reacción, se acercó a él dispuesta a hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo rondaba por su mente. Hace un buen tiempo que aquel apuesto rubio dejó de serle indiferente, de hecho su hostil actitud hacia ella era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él

-¿Draco?-escucharon una voz proveniente de las escaleras acercándose, haciendo que Ginny abandonase cualquier idea que tuviera en la cabeza. Sigilosamente se alejó del chico dejando también la habitación.

-Hola Hermione

-oh por Dios, Draco ¿eres tú?-Hermione se acercó a él y agachándose un poco lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo

-Herm, no sabes cómo te he extrañado

-también te he extrañado mucho

-¿Por qué no has ido a visitarme? Pensé que te importaba un poco al menos

-me importas Draco, pero no he podido

-¿Por qué?

-Draco…por esto-Hermione se puso de pie y se sintió tonto al darse cuenta recién del enorme vientre de la muchacha

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó confundido

-creo que eso debes saberlo muy bien, debí habértelo dicho, lo siento mucho-dijo ella llorando

-no puedo creerlo, me dijiste que todo esto del matrimonio era una farsa-reprochó él-demonios Hermione, te confesé mis sentimientos

-lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero las cosas pasaron y ya nada puedo hacer

-siempre lo quisiste a él, a pesar de todo el mal que te ha hecho…como puedes ser tan tonta

-no digas eso, por favor-pidió ella-eres mi amigo y te quiero demasiado, pero ahora lo que más me importa es cuidar a mis hijos, asi sea a costa de mi felicidad

-eso quiere decir que si pudieras, te darias una oportunidad conmigo

-lo siento Draco, pero no, eres mi amigo, y no puedo verte como algo mas

-está bien-aceptó-creo que es mejor que me valla, quería ver como estabas y ya que veo que estas muy bien

-no te pongas así, valoro mucho tu amistad

-lo sé, pero creo que necesito pensar-movió su silla de ruedas en dirección a la puerta de la mansión, con un poco de dificultad abrió la puerta de la casa y salió de ella, afuera su chofer lo esperaba.

-Draco-escuchó que lo llamaban, volteó y vio a Ginny parada en bajo el marco de la puerta

-¿ahora que quieres?

-lo lamento-dijo ella-escuché lo que conversabas con Hermione, no fue mi intención, solo quería decirte que se cómo te sientes, yo también tenía un amor no correspondido

-no te han enseñado a no oír las conversaciones ajenas

-lo sé, discúlpame

-está bien ¿algo más?

-si, mi primo no es una mala persona-dijo segura Ginny-el ama a Hermione, creo que siempre lo ha hecho, lo sé porque los conozco desde muy pequeños y este mes que he estado aquí solo ha servido para que me dé cuenta que el amor que ambos sienten el uno por el otro es muy grande

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-preguntó molesto y confundido

-porque no quiero que te metas en la relación que ellos tienen o intentan tener, conozco toda la historia, Hermione me la contó y también se lo mucho que te aprecia, acabo de escucharlo, solo no te alejes de ella…te necesita

-lo sé- suspiro él-solo necesito pensar un rato…nos vemos el lunes

Draco sonrió de esa manera tan seductora que a ella tanto le gustaba

-nos vemos el lunes

Ginny se acercó a Draco y depositó un pequeño beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, aquel gesto sorprendió al chico quien se tensó al instante

Se despidieron de nuevo y Draco subió a su auto

Era indudable que entre esos dos chicos surgiría una muy linda relación aunque rara relación.

* * *

Holaaaaa! se que van a querer matarme, me he desaparecido mucho tiempo, pero al parecer el que debía ser el año mas facil en la universidad se ha convertido en el mas dificil, asi que sacandome un tiempito y aprovechando que la inspiracion me ronda aqui les trigo el antepenultimo capitulo, asi es, ya solo faltan dos mas y el epilogo y esta historia habrá acabado, gracias infinitas a todos los que me han acompañado hasta aqui, muchisimas gracias a quienes con sus palabras de aliento me han motivado a seguir escribiendo y a seguir mejorando dia con día...gracias a todos ustedes

nos leemos pronto

los quiero mucho

bye


End file.
